


Whore of the Dark Side

by Olga69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dark Magic, Extremely Underage, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Moresomes, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex Magic, Sexual Slavery, Underage Sex, harry is a slut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga69/pseuds/Olga69
Summary: Alors qu'Harry est encore très jeune, Lucius a l'idée de l'enlever et d'en faire une pute qui leur serait totalement dévouée à eux, les Mangemort, et bien sûr à leur Maitre. entraîné par les Mangemorts et modifié par la magie, Harry devient le plus grand allié du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa conquête du pouvoir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m’appartient pas et je ne me fais pas d’argent dessus. Heureusement, j’ai droit d’abuser totalement de son corps.

S’il y avait bien une qualité que Lucius possédait en quantité, c’était la ruse. En bon suivant de Serpentard, il mettait la ruse au premier plan de ses pensées pour élaborer les plans les plus sournois afin de satisfaire ses ambitions et son ambition du moment était de trouver Harry Potter.  
  
D’après les informations qu’il avait reçu de son ami Severus, il savait que Lily Potter, la mère de l’enfant avait une sœur moldus qui s’était marié à un certain Dursley. Malheureusement, Severus n’en savait pas vraiment plus car Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, refusait de lui dire où se trouvait l’enfant, sauf qu’il était en sécurité avec sa famille.  
Cependant, ce n’était pas ce qui allait arrêter Lucius. Connaissant à la perfection l’adage qui disait qu’il fallait connaitre ses ennemis, il avait étudié la société moldus et savait parfaitement comment faire les recherches nécessaires pour trouver l’enfant. Peu convaincu par l’informatique et l’Internet, il se résolu à utiliser les méthodes manuels. Il prit donc un bottin et chercha le nom de Dursley dans la lettre « D » de chaque régions. Ce n’était pas une recherche très compliquée et il ne lui fallut qu’à peine plus d’une heure pour savoir que Vernon et Pétunia Dursley habitaient au 4 Privet Drive, dans la petite ville de Little Winghing, Surrey.  
Ce problème étant réglé, il ne lui restait plus qu’à trouver le moyen de prendre le garçon à sa famille. C’est ainsi que le 3 mai 1983, Lucius Malefoy apparut devant la maison où se trouvait l’ennemi juré de son maitre. L’ennui, c’était comment prendre le garçon sans éveiller les soupçons, car ce dont Lucius n’avait pas besoin, c’était d’une mauvaise publicité. Il avait finalement été lavé de tout soupçons d’appartenir aux Mangemorts de son plein gré l’année précédente et, prudent, il n’avait préféré rien tenté avant d’être sûr de ne plus être dans la ligne de mire.  
  
Puisqu’il ne pouvait passer les barrières (il le savait, il avait essayé), il devait faire en sorte de pouvoir surveiller la maison. Il laissa quelques sorts de surveillance qui l’avertirait quand le garçon sortirait. Il rentra chez lui et attendit. Il attendit longtemps, un peu trop longtemps à son gout. Il était quelqu’un de patient mais il se demandait comment un jeune garçon qui devait avoir, il réfléchit, presque 4 ans, pouvait bien faire pour rester enfermé dans la maison ou se limiter aux quelques petits mètres carrés de pelouse qu’il avait aperçu à l’avant de la maison. Un enfant a besoin de bouger, il le savait, il avait un fils qui n’attendait que la moindre occasion de jouer au grand air si bien qu’il avait abandonné l’idée de lui faire porter des vêtements couteux les jours normaux pour éviter des dépenses inutiles. C’était une attitude qu’il lui faudra réfréner à l’avenir, mais ils n’en étaient pas là surtout que Draco se comportait parfaitement bien en public.  
  
En parlant de son petit dragon, il entendait ses cris de joies dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte et vit le mignon petit derrière ferme et doux de son fils passer devant son bureau (avec bien sur le reste de l’enfant), poursuivit par un elfe de maison qui tendait une serviette à bout de bras. Rien d’inhabituel pour le moment, Draco ayant récemment pris l’habitude de refuser de s’habiller. Il parait que c’est une phase. Cependant, Lucius ne put s’empêcher de remarquer la beauté de son fils, sa peau rosée qui blanchirait surement en grandissant, son visage doux, ses cheveux aussi doux que de la soie et ses petites fesses rondes. Il en sentit son cœur se gonfler ainsi qu’une autre partie de son anatomie située au niveau du bas-ventre.  
  
Il n’était pas rare de voir des géniteurs être séduit par l’attrait de leurs héritier et Lucius savait qu’il n’était pas le seul à avoir le désir de mettre son fils dans son lit et qu’il ne serait pas le seul à le faire, tout comme son père a fait avant lui.  
Se décidant à chasser ses pensées afin de calmer la tempête dans son pantalon. Il fit revenir ses pensées sur le jeune Potter. Il lui paraissait étrange que le garçon reste ainsi dans la maison ne serait-ce que parce que tout enfant se devait d’aller à l’école. Draco lui-même l’avait commencé au début de l’année, une sorte d’école préparatoire généralement prisée par les sang-purs pour apprendre à leurs enfants ce qu’ils devaient savoir. Cela comprenait la lecture, l’écriture, le calcul, un peu d’histoire et de géographie. Rien de bien sorcier, c’est le cas de le dire. Beaucoup de familles sorcières, des roturiers, préféraient apprendre ces choses à leurs enfants eux-mêmes sans comprendre que n’est pas professeur qui veut.  
  
Quoi qu’il en soit, il savait que les petits sorciers n’étaient pas les seuls à faire leur rentrée. Les petits moldus avaient aussi des cours. Peut-être l’enfant n’était-il pas encore propre ? Il savait que cela pouvait retarder la rentrée à l’école.  
  
Lucius décida d’attendre encore mais ce ne fut qu’au début aout que ses alarmes lui dirent que le garçon était sorti des barrières. Cependant, quand il arriva, et qu’il suivit sa trace, il remarqua que sa tante (il imaginait que ce grand échalas blond et à l’air vicieux était sa tante) le confiait a une vieille moldus dans une autre rue avant de monter dans la grosse voiture de son époux, pleine à craquer de valises et de leur fils, et de partir en laissant le jeune Harry sur le pas de la porte de la vieille dame.  
Il voulut s’avancer mais la prudence, sa fameuse prudence, l’arrêta. Il analysa les lieux et trouva des protections autour de la maison. La femme n’avait pas de magie mais devait être lié à quelqu’un qui la connaissait. Probablement une cracmol. Déçu, il posa des sorts aussi sur cette maison et décida d’aller voire celle des parents à présent désertée. Comme il le suspectait, en l’absence de la tante qui était le cœur magique de la protection, il pout passer les boucliers sans problème. Il brouilla ce qu’il savait être l’alarme et commença à visiter ce qui ne lui prit que quelques minutes à cause de la petite taille des lieux (selon ses critères). Le bilan n’était pas très concluant. Il n’y avait rien par rapport à Potter, ni photos, ni dessins (ceux de Draco s’empilaient sur son bureau), ni même une chambre. L’une d’elle, la principale semblait appartenir à la baleine qui lui sert de cousin tandis que l’autre, une chatte n’y retrouverais pas ses petits tellement c’était encombré de jouets cassés. Il y avait une chambre d’amis, certes, mais ça ne ressemblait en rien à la chambre d’un jeune garçon et on pouvait parfaitement voir que personne n’y avait dormi depuis longtemps.  
  
C’est en voulant partir qu’il buta contre la porte du placard qui se trouvait sous l’escalier. Ce qu’il vit le laissa perplexe. Il n’y avait là qu’un petit matelas défoncé, une couverture déchirée et un oreiller pratiquement plat. Si c’était cela la chambre de Potter. Il s’interrogeait de plus en plus sur ce qu’il devait faire de l’enfant une fois qu’il l’aurait capturé. Comme cela n’allait pas se faire tout de suite, il repartit et retourna chez lui pour continuer à attendre.  
  
Il s’avéra par la suite que le gamin Potter n’allait pas à l’école. Le fils de la famille partait tous les matins et revenait le soir mais jamais avec son cousin. C’était totalement incompréhensible aux yeux de Lucius qu’une personne, à fortiori deux, voire trois puissent traiter quelqu’un de leur sang de cette façon. S’il y avait bien quelque chose que les sangs purs respectaient hors la magie, c’était bien la famille.  
  
Ce soir-là, alors que Lucius réfléchissait, assis dans son fauteuil au cas Potter, Draco, toujours nu même si son bain était terminé depuis bientôt une heure, alla s’assoir à califourchon sur les genoux de son père et nicha sa petite tête blonde contre le torse de son père. Lucius, d’abord surprit, sa détendit et se mit à caresser le corps doux et encore frais de son fils. Les douces chatouilles faisaient se trémousser les fesses du garçon sur l’entre jambe de son père qui grossissait de secondes en secondes. Bientôt, Lucius le savait, il amènerait Draco dans son lit pour le former comme son père l’avait formé. Mais ce ne serait pas avant ses sept ans, un âge correct, l’âge de raison, l’âge où son propre père a commencé à le prendre dans son lit. En attendant, il profita de la sensation des fesses douces et rebondies de son fils frottant son sexe, l’amenant au bord de la jouissance.  
  
Il se dit qu’en attendant, il pourrait bien demander à Flint de lui prêter son fils. Le Jeune Marcus n’avait que 8 ans mais son père lui avait bien appris et l’enfant se satisfaisait d’aller dans les draps de n’importe qui, tout le portrait de son père au même âge…ce qui était d’ailleurs aussi valable pour lui…dans une certaine mesure. Lucius avait été un enfant turbulent, malicieux et, bien sûr, rusé. Il avait su réfréner ses instincts et s’il ne refusait jamais de partager la couche de quiconque, il s’assurait de toujours avoir quelque chose en paiement. Cela pouvait être de l’argent, des jouets, des avantages, des promesses mais aussi des informations car la connaissance, comme tout le monde le sait, c’est le pouvoir. Il avait réussi à se faire une influence par lui-même avant l’âge de onze ans grâce à toutes les informations mais aussi aux secrets qu’il avait pu arracher à ses amants et qui faisaient de bon moyens de pression. Son père était très fier de lui, du moins l’était-il jusqu’à ce que Lucius apprenne l’un de ses secrets.

La patience de Lucius fut tout de même récompensée. Tenace, il était allé vérifier périodiquement l’enfant Potter, se déplaçant à chaque fois que son alarme interne lui disait que l’enfant quittait la maison. On était proche de noël 1985 lorsqu’il transplana pour la énième fois devant la petite maison étriquée (selon ses critères). Une nouvelle fois, la détestable tante amenait son neveu chez la vieille cracmol pour partir en vacance il ne savait où. Il s’apprêtait à partir quand il remarqua quelque chose d’inhabituel. La porte contre laquelle Pétunia Dursley frappait ne s’ouvrait pas. Il lui semblait que la vieille dame n’était pas là. Ignorant si ce fait était bon ou mauvais pour lui, Lucius resta caché. Il vit la femme retourner vers son mari et discuter avec lui. Lucius ne comprenait pas leurs paroles mais il était clair que l’homme était en colère. Le gros morse avait le visage qui vira au rose, puis au rouge puis a une couleur qui semblait être de l’aubergine, tandis que sa femme agrippait le bras du garçon qui se recroquevillait. Finalement, ils sa calmèrent et firent monter le garçon dans la voiture. Voyant que c’était peine perdu et qu’ils allaient finalement amener le garçon avec eux, Lucius transplana chez lui. Il était à peine arrivé que la sonnerie dans sa tête lui dit que le garçon venait de retourner dans les protections. Intrigué, Lucius eut juste le temps de transplaner pour voir Pétunia Dursley sortir de sa maison et de monter dans la voiture où il n’y avait pas le moindre signe de Potter. Elle n’aurait quand même pas osé ?  
  
\- Pointe Harry Potter, incanta-t-il.  
  
Si, cette mégère avait osé. Elle avait osé enfermer l’enfant dans son petit placard alors qu’eux partaient en vacances. Ravalant sa colère, Lucius se dit qu’il n’aurait pas de meilleure chance. La tante étant partit, la maison n’était plus protégée et Potter non plus. Comme la première fois, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il alla directement vers le petit placard sous l’escalier et l’ouvrit. Dedans, le petit Harry était roulé en boule, noyé dans ses vêtements. Dans un coin, il y avait une grande bouteille d’eau, un pain entier et un gros morceau de fromage et à coté un sceau vide qui devait être prévue pour les déjections de l’enfant. Dégouté, Lucius se tourna à nouveau vers l’enfant qui le regardait de ses grands yeux innocents.  
  
\- Bonjour, dit Lucius.  
\- Bonjour, t’es qui ?  
  
Ce n’était pas une réponse très évolué mais il s’en contenterait compte tenu de son âge et de son éducation.  
  
\- Je m’appelle Lucius, je vais te faire partir d’ici.  
\- Tante Pétunia m’a dit de ne pas bouger.  
\- Mais ta tante n’est pas là.  
  
N’obtenant pas de réponses et voyant le conflit sans les yeux du petit garçon. Il prit le risque de le prendre dans ses bras. Harry ne se débattit pas. Lucius le prit alors, et sortit de la maison avant de transplaner à son manoir.

C’est un Harry tremblant qui arriva dans le Hall du manoir. Lucius baissa le regard vers lui et vit ses yeux écarquillés. Il n’avait pas prévue ça.  
  
\- Calme-toi Harry, j’ai juste transplané, c’est juste de la magie.  
  
C’est à ce moment-là que la situation devient folle. Harry se mit à gigoter et trembler plus fort en gémissant. D’abord surprit, Lucius ne comprit pas les mots de l’enfant, il le posa au sol où il se recroquevilla, la tête dans les mains et en balançant d’avant en arrière. Lucius se pencha et écouta ce qu’il n’avait cessé de murmurer.  
  
\- …n’existe pas…la magie n’existe pas…monst’e…ano’mal…n’existe pas, n’existe pas…  
  
Et la litanie continuait. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d’autre, Lucius se pencha sur lui et lui prit les mains. Aussitôt, Harry se crispa et ferma les yeux.  
  
\- Calme-toi Harry, je ne vais pas te faire de mal (du moins, il ne pensait pas, pas pour le moment). Il faut te calmer, je ne suis pas ta famille.  
  
L’enfant ouvrit enfin les yeux. Soulagé, Lucius passa les dix minutes suivantes à persuader le jeune Harry que la magie existait. Il hésitait à lui parler du fait qu’il était un sorcier et préféra garder cela pour plus tard. Dès que l’enfant fut calme (ou à peu près), il appela un elfe de maison. Harry sursauta quand celui-ci apparait et se recroquevilla à nouveau.  
  
\- Tu n’as pas à avoir peur, c’est un elfe de maison, l’un de nos serviteurs. Il va t’aider à te laver puis il t’amènera manger. C’est bien comprit Scuba ?  
\- Oui Maitre Lucius.  
\- Après tu le confieras à Lycos pour qu’il l’amène dans une chambre et tu reviendras me voir  
\- Bien maitre.  
  
Il offrit sa main au petit garçon qui la prit avec hésitation, non sans avoir auparavant regardé Lucius pour avoir son approbation. Comme Lucius acquiesçait, Harry prit la main au long doigt et suivit le petit elfe dans le grand manoir.  
  
De son coté, Lucius se rendit dans son bureau et, après avoir bien fermé la porte, il jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée avant de se mettre à genoux et d’y mettre sa tête après avoir prononcé le nom de Severus Rogue.  
  
\- Severus ? demanda Lucius. Pourrais-tu venir chez moi, il faudrait que je te parle.  
\- Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment Lucius, dit le maitre de potion sans même prendre la peine de s’approcher de la cheminée. J’ai une potion sur le feu et je ne peux pas m’en détacher.  
\- Dommage pour toi. C’était juste pour te dire que le jeune Potter était chez moi. Mais si ça ne t’intéresse pas, tant pis.  
  
Il n’eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d’entendre un rapide « pousses-toi, j’arrive ». Lucius se releva et s’assit dans son fauteuil. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sombre silhouette du maitre de potion sortit de la cheminée.  
  
\- Bon sang Lucius, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ? Attaqua-t-il sans même prendre la peine de s’épousseter.  
\- Seigneur Severus ! Où sont donc tes manières ?  
\- Ne me cherche pas Lucius ! Tu m’appelle en plein milieu d’un travail important pour me dire que Potter, le même Potter qui est censé se trouver dieux sait où chez sa tante.  
\- Et bien, il n’y est plus, il est chez moi maintenant.  
  
Et Lucius lui raconta ses recherches puis sa surveillance, non sans lui cacher les détails les plus infimes de ce qu’il savait sur la vie du jeune Harry. Quand il eut finit, il observa la réaction de son ami.  
  
\- Et maintenant ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Le tuer ? Le garder emprisonner pour l’offrir à notre seigneur à son retour ? Le torturer ?  
\- Je réserve mon jugement…dit-il en entendant Scuba revenir.  
  
Il lui posa des questions sur l’enfant, comment il s’était comporté et surtout son état. Comme il lui semblait, son corps était couvert de bleu et d’ecchymoses et semblait trop maigre pour son âge. Il avait par ailleurs un appétit assez faible et semblait très timide.  
  
\- C’est bien ce que je pensais, tu viens ?  
\- Où cela ? Demanda Severus.  
\- L’ausculter.  
\- Il n’est pas question que je…  
  
Mais ça voix n’était pas encore très assurée. Il avait été ébranlé par le récit de Lucius puis par celui de l’elfe.  
  
\- Ecoutes, je ne peux le demander à personne d’autre. Je veux que tu le remettes en état, du moins après avoir fait un petit quelque chose.  
\- Quoi donc ? Soupira Severus.  
\- Un Sort de Potentiel.  
  
Severus écarquilla les yeux. Ce sort avait été interdit à cause des déviances qu’il avait provoquées. Il permettait de montrer quel serait le potentiel maximal que pourrait atteindre un sorcier ou une sorcière. Evidemment, toutes les familles de Sang-pur y avaient recours à une certaine époque, liquidant leurs héritiers s’il leur était impossible d’être assez puissant. Ce sort avait été interdit et catégorisé comme Magie noire depuis près de cent ans mais certaine familles l’utilisait encore. Ce n’était pas le cas de Lucius mais celui-ci voulait vérifier quelque chose, une information qui allait mettre son plan en place.

Il ouvrit la porte en premier et entra dans la chambre ou Harry attendait, debout. Il ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis que Lycos l’avait amené.  
  
\- Harry, c’est Severus, il va t’examiner, ne craint rien.  
  
Le Maitre de Potion n’était pas médicomage, mais il avait assez de connaissance pour faire cette analyse. Il jeta des sorts rapidement en prenant des notes mentales. Loin d’être le garçon arrogant qu’il avait imaginait, il voyait un enfant qui semblait ne pas pouvoir s’empêcher de trembler légèrement à son inspection. Quand il eut achevé, les résultats n’étaient pas loin d’être identique à ceux qu’il aurait pu avoir quand il était jeune ce qui le révoltait. Il jeta enfin le sort interdit qu’il connaisse bien évidemment.  
  
Ce fut le résultat le plus étrange qu’il ne nait jamais vue. D’abord, l’aura du garçon se mit à scintiller. Elle ne ressortait pas trop de son corps, un peu comme tous les enfants dont le pouvoir ne s’est pas éveillé. Il y avait quelques couleurs mais il n’était pas là pour l’analyser surtout qu’il y avait du changement. Sous les yeux de Severus, l’aura se mit à grandir et à remplir la pièce, la baignant de couleurs. Soudain tout disparut et la pièce retrouva sa lumière habituelle.  
  
Severus qui n’en croyait pas ses yeux se tourna vers Lucius dont le sourire s’étalait sur son visage.  
  
\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, dit Severus.  
\- bien sûr que je le sais, dit Lucius. C’est parfait.  
\- Parfait ? Cet enfant a le potentiel de devenir plus puissant que toi et moi réuni, plus puissant que notre Seigneur.  
\- Sauf bien sur si l’enfant est de notre côté…

Severus tournait en rond dans le bureau de Lucius alors que celui-ci ajustait sa cravate. C’était le 23 décembre et le Seigneur Malefoy avait organisé une fête de Noël en avance pour tous ses amis Mangemorts afin de leur exposer son plan. Seul les hommes étaient invités, c’était d’ailleurs les seuls qui seraient vraiment intéressés.  
  
\- Tu es sur de toi ? Le Maitre ne te pardonnera pas ton erreur.  
\- Je le sais et je prends le risque.  
  
Enfin, c’était l’heure. Lucius se retrouvait devant ses amis, et, un verre à la main, commence son discours.  
  
\- Mes amis, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Voilà près de quatre ans que notre maitre bien aimé nous a quittés. Nous nous en sommes tous sortit tant bien que mal et nous demandons vengeance pour notre bien aimé Seigneur. C’est dans cette optique que j’ai cherché, trouvé et emmené le jeune Harry Potter dans mon manoir.  
  
Il eut du mal à retrouver le silence et dut user de sa baguette pour pouvoir continuer.  
  
\- Cependant, mes amis. Il m’est apparus que le jeune Harry ferait une recru plus qu’acceptable pour notre Seigneur. Severus Rogue a fait un Test de Potentiel sur l’enfant ce qui a révélé une puissance extrêmement conséquente qui serait dommage de perdre. Je propose donc de faire du jeune Harry notre esclave, un esclave dévoué à nous, les Mangemorts, soumis à la marque des Ténèbres et bien sûr, à notre Seigneur.  
\- Un esclave ? Quel genre d’esclave ? Demanda quelqu’un ?  
\- Mais Sexuel bien sûr, répondit Lucius. Harry Potter va devenir notre pute, une pute du côté des Ténèbres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m’appartient pas et je ne me fais pas d’argent dessus. Heureusement, j’ai droit d’abuser totalement de son corps.

A partir de ce moment-là, la vie d’Harry changea. Pendant les premiers mois, il put, grâces à des potions de Severus et des repas copieux, avoir à nouveau le corps d’un enfant normal. Pour l’habituer à sa condition, il vivait nu et accueillait avec de moins en moins de réticence les caresses.

Quand Harry se mit à ressembler enfin à un joli petit garçon, on décida que sa formation devait commencer dès maintenant sans attendre ses 7 ans. Lucius décida qu’Harry passerait au moins un moins chez chacun d’eux pour qu’il s’habitue à leur obéir et à coucher avec eux.

C’est à Thorfin Rowle que Lucius confia le début de l’éducation d’Harry. Il avait déjà quatre fils (chose exceptionnelle pour un sang-pur) qu’il avait tous initiés. C’était donc le candidat parfait pour un très jeune vierge.

L’homme vint le chercher au Manoir Malefoy en fin d’après-midi. Harry jouait avec Draco qui, voyant son ami nue l’avait imité et tous deux chahutaient joyeusement dans le salon. Grace à Draco, Harry s’était ouvert. Dès le lendemain, quand son père lui avait dit qu’ils allaient accueillir chez eux un enfant de leur âge, Draco avait voulu faire sa connaissance. Au départ, Harry ne faisait que le suivre comme un petit chien parce qu’il était trop timide pour s’imposer. Mais rapidement, Harry a commencé à prendre de l’assurance.

Les potions donnés par Severus ne devaient pas y être étrangères non plus. En plus des potions de nutritions, de guérisons et de renforcement, Lucius avait demandé à ce qui lui soit donné des potions qui lui serviront dans sa future vie au service des Mangemorts. Il y avait notamment une potion de Magie Noire qui obligeait Harry à obéir à tout personne portant la marque des ténèbres où à leur famille selon leur rang. Une autre le faisait de plus en plus tomber dans la servitude de la magie Noire et en particulier de celle du Seigneur Noir et de ses Disciples. Lucius savait que bientôt, Harry se soumettrait totalement aux sorciers noirs mais qu’en plus, il y prendrait plaisir. Une troisième potion semblait aussi déjà faire son effet. C’était une potion d’éveil sensuel. Elle permettait à celui qui en prenait régulièrement de voir son cerveau accélérer le développement sexuel de l’enfant pour le faire passer du simple stade anal de son âge à un stade génital adolescent sans même passer par l’état de latence qui existe normalement entre les deux.

Lucius avait souvent vu Harry toucher le sexe, les tétons et les fesses de Draco pour son plaisir. Après tout, Lucius ne lui avait pas du tout caché ce qu’il attendait de lui. Leur conversation avait eu lieu le lendemain de la fête des Mangemorts. Lucius avait convoqué Harry dans son bureau. L’enfant était nu et malgré les premières potions de Severus, encore assez maigre.

\- Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que tu es chez nous Harry et je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi tu es ici. La première chose à savoir, c’est que tu es un sorcier. Non ! dit-il alors qu’Harry allait commencer à se défendre. Ne dit rien, nous savons. Tu dois te fier à ce que l’on te dit. La deuxième chose, c’est que grâce à ta grande puissance magique, tu as été choisi pour devenir le Serviteur de notre maitre. En son absence, nous allons donc te former et t’entrainer pour que tu deviennes un parfait serviteur. C’est compris ?

\- Oui, M’sieur.

\- La chose que tu dois savoir, c’est que ton travail ici, avec nous aura un rapport avec le sexe. Tu sais ce que c’est ?

\- c’est le comment on fait les bébés ?

\- C’est à peu près ça à l’exception du fait que les seules personnes avec qui tu le feras seront des hommes.

\- Mais je suis moi aussi un garçon.

\- Peu importe. As-tu des questions ?

\- Est-ce que ça fera mal ?

\- Un peu au début sans doute. Puis ça fera du bien et ensuite, tu ne pourras plus t’en passer.

 

0OoO0

 

Et ce soir-là, Harry commençait à comprendre ce que Lucius avait voulu dire. De plus en plus ces jours derniers, il avait commencé à se sentir attiré par le zizi de Draco qui parfois devenait tout dure, et aussi sur ses fesses et le reste de son corps. Ça rendait aussi son zizi tout dur. Lorsque l’homme se présenta au salon, Harry savait qu’il venait pour lui. Lucius lui avait dit qu’il allait partir du manoir et qu’il ne reverrait plus Draco que pendant les cours de l’école parce qu’il habiterait avec des familles différentes. Il savait que dans chaque maison, il apprendrait des choses sur le sexe et qu’il devrait obéir.

Il vit le premier d’entre eux que Lucius appela Thorfin Rowle. C’était un homme grand avec un visage large et légèrement arrondie, des yeux bleus et des cheveux blond et courts. Ils étaient aussi clairs que ceux de Lucius mais moins brillant. D’instinct, Harry savait qu’il devait lui obéir et il se surprit à penser qu’il en avait envie. Il s’avança vers l’homme qui le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le corps et en particulier son sexe et ses fesses. Il dit au revoir à Lucius et s’en alla avec le petit Harry toujours nu dans ses bras.

 

0OoO0

 

Satisfait, Lucius resta tout de même quelques instants au salon pour consoler Draco avant de l’envoyer se coucher. Puis il remonta dans son bureau lire une lettre de l’un de ses subordonnés qui avait une mission très spéciale : remplacer Harry Potter chez ses moldus. En effet, non content de mettre Harry dans son camps, Lucius voulait aussi l’infiltrer dans le camp de Dumbledore sans que celui-ci le sache. Il devait donc tout faire pour que l’on ne soupçonne pas la disparition et donc faire taire les Dursley sans éveiller les soupçons. Il lui suffisait que l’un de ses Mangemorts avec un peu de sang d’Harry et un bon glamour se fasse passer pour l’enfant tout en mettant les parents sous impérium et le tout était joué.

En vérité, Eliott Monger, était très doué dans les imperiums et réussissait à maintenir les trois de façon assez brillante. Les Dursley continuaient à vivre leur vie sauf qu’ils prenaient Eliott pour Harry et que c’était l’apparence qu’il renvoyait au monde. En même temps, un Mangemort n’allait pas se laisser abuser par des moldus donc il avait modifié le sort pour que les Dursley le vénèrent et lui obéissent à tout instant. Ils vivaient exactement leur vie d’avant mais ils vénéraient leur neveu « Harry ». D’ailleurs, les rapports qu’Eliott envoyaient à Lucius était des plus croustillant d’ingéniosité car Eliott était quelqu’un qui savait profiter des gens et surtout des gens en son pouvoir.

Par exemple, le premier souvenir de sa mission que lui avait envoyé Eliott était des plus excitants et avait mis Lucius dans des états tels qu’il avait été obligé de se masturber. On y voyait Eliott dans la chambre du fils de la maison, Dudley, en train de déshabiller l’enfant avant de se mettre nue à son tour, le sexe dressé en direction de l’enfant qui attendit le signe du sorcier pour prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. Le sexe semblait énorme pour la petite bouche mais il obéissait et suçait le sexe jusqu’à ce qu’Eliott le retire pour maculer de sperme le visage de l’enfant. Il avait ensuite vue Dudley se mettre sur le lit et récupérer le foutre avant de s’en servir pour lubrifier son petit anus avant qu’Eliott n’y enfonce son sexe avec brutalité. Lucius avait vue l’orifice se mettre à saigner mais aucun son n’était sorti de la bouche du garçon. Le pilonnage était dur et extrême. Pratiquement couché sur l’enfant qui avait ses jambes autour de ses hanches, Eliott rentrait et sortait son sexe sur lequel il y avait un peu de sang. Il s’était finalement immobilisé tout au fond, jouissant dans un grognement rauque. Il avait ressortit sa queue et avait regardé son sperme s’écouler de l’anus martyrisé avec un peu de sang.

Il lui en avait envoyé d’autre de cet acabit. Eliott était d’une remarquable imagination quand il s’agissait de viol. La chambre n’avait été un début. Il avait baisé l’enfant dans toutes les pièces de la maison et parfois même sous les yeux des parents qui ne voyaient rien. Il avait aussi réussi à lui faire amener des petits amis qu’il violait avant de leur lancer des oubliettes. Ceux-là, c’était vraiment des viols avec des cris, des pleurs et tout un tas de chose qu’affectionnait Eliott et qui n’était pas pour déplaire à Lucius. Il se disait qu’on pouvait vraiment faire n’importe quoi avec un bon impérium mais que ce n’aurait pas été une bonne solution pour Harry bien que plus simple. Il se disait aussi qu’il devrait le faire revenir un moment pour qu’Harry profite de ses leçons…ou plutôt pour qu’Eliott profite de lui.

 

 0OoO0

 

Dès qu’ils étaient arrivés chez lui, Mr Rowle avait amené Harry dans sa chambre. Il l’avait posé sur son lit puis s’était déshabillé. Harry avait déjà remarqué qu’il était grand, il vit maintenant qu’il était musclé. Un torse large, parsemé de poils blonds quasi invisibles de longs bras et jambes. Harry le détailla et son regard s’arrêta au niveau du Bas ventre de Mr Rowle. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec celui de Draco. Celui-ci semblait plus long, plus foncé et poilu.

Mr Rowle se rapproche d’Harry et se mit à le caresser. Il le couche sur le lit tout en continuant à passer ses mains sur son corps doux. Puis il commença à y passer sa langue. Chaque centimètre du corps d’Harry y passa. Cela le chatouillait un peu mais c’était en même temps très agréable. Son petit sexe était bandé et il ne pouvait empêcher les gémissements sortir de sa bouche. Enfin, Mr Rowle arriva sur son sexe et le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Harry n’en pouvait plus. Crispé par le plaisir, les mains dans les cheveux de l’homme, il criait presque à présent jusqu’à ce qu’il sente des picotements dans son sexe, de plus en plus fort jusqu’à ce qu’il sente une explosion dans sa tête qui le fait pousser un cri.

Il retombe sur le matelas, vaincu par le plaisir. Thorfin Rowle le soulève, tire les couvertures puis le couche en dessous avec lui. Harry s’endormis contre le torse de l’homme, à cheval sur sa queue bandée.

 

0OoO0

 

Le lendemain, dès le retour d’Harry de l’école, Thorfin l’aida à faire ses devoirs, tous les deux nus. Harry était assis sur les genoux de l’homme, souvent distrait par le sexe dur qu’il sentait dans son dos. Il l’avait bien vu, le matin en se réveillant, disparaissant entre ses cuisses. Il n’avait pu s’empêcher de serrer les jambes pour mieux le sentir. Il le sentait à présent dans son dos, aussi dur qu’au levé. Timidement, Harry glissa sa main dans son dos pour caresser la bête mais reçu une tape.

\- Tu pourras l’avoir après les devoirs.

Emoustillé, Harry se dépêcha de finir ses exercices qui étaient tous plus faciles les unes que les autres, pour lui du moins. Thorfin, posant Harry au sol, alla s’assoir dans un fauteuil et écarta les jambes. Harry s’avança timidement jusqu’à être juste devant Thorfin. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, il laissait Harry faire ses propres explorations. Le temps où il n’aurait pas le choix (et ne voudra pas l’avoir) viendrait bien assez tôt.

Harry se mit à genoux et tendis la main pour toucher la peau sensible du sexe. C’était chaud et rigide, mais doux. Il passa ses doigts le long du sexe et remonta sur le gland de chaire plus foncé. Il était encore sec mais une goutte transparente commençait à perler au bout du méat. Harry le prit entièrement dans sa main. Il arrivait à peine à refermer sa petite main autour du mat de chaire. Il commença à faire monter et descendre sa main, faisant glisser la peau souple de haut en bas. Soudain, autre chose attira son attention. De l’autre main, il caressa le sac de chaire qu’il y avait en dessous avant de le prendre dans sa main et le malaxer. Il appuya un peu fort et Thorfin frémit. Il dit à Harry que c’était une partie sensible de l’homme, que c’était un bon endroit pour frapper, mais que pour le sexe, il valait mieux être doux avec, à moins qu’on lui demandait le contraire bien sûr.

Harry passa du temps à jouer avec le sexe et les couilles de Thorfin avant que celui-ci lui demande de le mettre dans sa bouche. Intrigué, Harry essaya. Il approcha sa bouche du gland et lécha la perle de mouille. C’était salé, mais délicieux. Il ouvrit plus la bouche et prit le gland dans sa bouche, faisant glisser ses lèvres dessus comme si c’était une sucette. Satisfait du gémissement de Thorfin il commença à monter et descendre en rythme, suivant les conseils que lui disait le Mangemort.

\- Utilise ta langue, attention à tes dents, ne garde pas tout le temps le même rythme, n’oublie pas mes couilles.

A cette dernière occurrence, Harry lâcha le sexe pour prendre l’un des testicules poilus dans sa bouche enfouissant son nez entre les jambes moites du Mangemort. Il reprit rapidement le sexe du Mangemort et continua à la travailler. Après un temps, il le sentit trembler. Il allait se reculer pour demander à Thorfin ce qui se passait, mais celui-ci lui mit la main derrière la tête et le força à garder son membre dans sa bouche. Harry sentit du liquide couler dans sa bouche. Il voulut se reculer croyant que le Mangemort faisait pipi mais la poigne était trop forte. Il se rendit compte tout de même rapidement que c’était trop crémeux pour être du pipi.

Finalement, Thorfin le relâcha et Harry se recula. Il allait avaler le liquide mais le Mangemort l’en empêcha et lui ordonna d’ouvrir la bouche. Harry obéit et quelques gouttes de spermes s’échappèrent de sa bouche encore trop petite pour tout contenir. La vision de son minois innocent avec la bouche ouverte et pleine de sa crème augmenta l’excitation de Thorfin et son sexe qui commençait déjà à baisser pavillon, commença à se dresser de nouveau. Satisfait, il permit à Harry d’avaler.

Le petit garçon décida que ce n’était pas mauvais et que c’était même très bon. Un peu amer et salé, il sentait sa texture crémeuse couler le long de sa gorge.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était ? demanda-t-il à Thorfin.

\- Ça porte beaucoup de nom : sperme, foutre, semence,…les hommes en produisent quand ils jouissent…qu’y a-t-il ? demanda le Mangemort alors qu’il voyait Harry se trémousser.

\- Je pourrais en avoir encore ?

\- Tu aimes tant ça ? C’est bien, nous ferons de toi une bonne pute, crois-moi, tu nous supplieras pour te faire baiser et boire notre sperme. Mais pas maintenant, dit-il alors qu’Harry se rapprochait de lui, visiblement pour prendre à nouveau le sexe dressé de Thorfin dans sa bouche. Ce soir, pour le moment, viens sur mes genoux.

Déçu, Harry obéit tout de même. Thorfin le plaça de telle façon que sa queue se trouvait entre les jambes du garçon, tout contre sa petite bite d’enfant. Chacune de ses jambes étaient de chaque côté du corps du Mangemort qui serait le petit torse contre lui.

\- Ce soir, je vais te dépuceler. Je vais mettre ma bite ici, dit-il en caressant le petit trou d’Harry

\- Mais…commença Harry

La gifle le surprit tant qu’il faillit tomber. Mais Thorfin le tenait très serré.

\- Une pute comme toi ne dis jamais « mais », elle ne refuse jamais, elle ne fait qu’obéir, c’est clair.

Harry acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et ne pleure pas, ajouta Thorfin plus doucement en embrassant Harry sur la bouche.

Puis il présenta deux doigts à la bouche d’Harry qui se mit à les enduire de salive. Comme il l’avait fait auparavant pour la queue de Thorfin, Harry y mit tout son cœur, léchant les doigts, les suçant doucement. Puis Thorfin les sortit de la bouche du garçon pour les présenter à ses fesses. Il introduisit doucement un premier doigt alors qu’Harry gémissait.

Ça faisait un peu mal et c’était bizarre de sentir le doigt de Thorfin dans son petit trou. Mais rapidement, les va et vient se mirent à lui faire ressentir des choses dans le corps. Il commençait à avoir chaud, ça faisait moins mal et c’était moins bizarre. Harry commençait à ronronner quand le doigt se retira et revint, accompagné cette fois d’un deuxième. Harry sentit encore un peu de douleur qui s’atténua rapidement quand ils se mirent à bouger. Il n’y avait plus rien de bizarre même si ça faisait encore un peu mal, non, Harry en voulait plus, que ça aille plus loin, plus vite…mais il ne demandais rien. A moins que Thorfin ne lui demande de dire ce qu’il veut, il ne devait rien demander. C’était comme ça…et ce n’était pas si mal.

Thorfin pouvait sentir Harry se presser contre son torse. Il l’entendait gémir de plaisir aux mouvements de ses doigts dans son petit trou. Il se dit que ce serait suffisant pour le moment. De l’autre main, il prit sa baguette en conjura un petit plug métallique. Il retira ses doigts, souriant au gémissement de frustration du petit garçon et le remplaça par le jouet sexuel. Le garçon cria un peu en sentant le métal froid, mais quand il comprit à quoi cela servait, il s’empala un peu plus dessus. Satisfait, Thorfin reposa l’enfant au sol qui tint tant bien que mal sur ses jambes, et se releva en refermant son pantalon. En voyant le regard déçu et envieux qu’envoyait l’enfant sur son entrejambe, Thorfin sourit et lui dit qu’ils joueraient à nouveau après le repas. Harry sourit et, à la demande du Mangemort, partit jouer jusqu’à ce qu’on l’appelle pour l’heure du repas.

 

0OoO0

 

Quand les elfes de maisons commencèrent à débarrasser la table du repas, Thorfin s’excusa auprès du reste de sa famille et, prenant Harry dans ses bras, quitta la table. Il entendit distinctement son benjamin grogner qu’Harry avait de la chance. Il est vrai que Thorfin avait depuis quelque temps négligé ses propres enfants, surtout le benjamin qui n’avait pas la chance d’être à Poudlard contrairement à ses trois frères ainés qui devaient trouver de quoi se satisfaire sexuellement dans les cachots de Serpentard. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Les ainés de Poudlard prenaient en charge l’éducation sexuelle de leurs plus jeunes frères et sœur. Mais pour son plus jeune, il ne pouvait y avoir que son père qui, il l’avouait, l’avait délaissé.

Montant les escaliers, il se promit de le bourrer dès le lendemain. Il réfléchit que ce serait probablement bien de faire participer Harry aussi. Mais pour l’instant, il allait être seul avec l’enfant. Il le conduisit de nouveau dans sa chambre personnelle, différente de la chambre conjugale, il posa l’enfant sur le lit et se déshabilla à nouveau. Son sexe était bandé à la pensée de ce qu’il allait faire ce soir : dépuceler un jeune. Thorfin adorait ça, c’était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il avait tant d’enfant.

Harry vit la grande sucette de chaire qu’il aimait tant se dresser vers lui. Il se mit à quatre pattes pour essayer de l’atteindre, mais Thorfin le repoussa et l’allongea tout à fait sur le lit. Il se mit ensuite entre ses jambes et enleva l’objet en métal qui était si agréable. Harry se sentait vide mais il ne dit rien, sachant que bientôt il serait remplacé par quelque chose de plus long, de plus gros et de plus chaud. Il tremblait d’excitation.

Thorfin se pencha sur le corps d’Harry pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en tirer une fiole d’huile parfumée. Il s’en enduit généreusement les doigts avant d’en mettre directement deux dans l’anus d’Harry qu’il accompagna rapidement d’un troisième puis, comme le gamin semblait aimer, d’un quatrième. Voyant qu’il ne risquait plus de faire trop de mal à l’enfant, il enleva ses doigts et repris l’huile. Il laissa tomber le liquide gras au parfum suave le long de son sexe avant de l’étaler à la main. Il écarta ensuite les jambes du garçon et présenta sa colonne de chaire au petit anus barbouillé d’huile. Le tenant d’une main, il caressa du gland la raie des fesses d’Harry avant de positionner sa queue sur son trou et de commencer à pousser. La chaire élastique de l’anus s’écarta pour laisser passer le sexe de Thorfin qui jouissait de sentir l’anus si serré d’Harry. Il s’enfonça lentement dans les entrailles de l’enfant jusqu’à ce que sa queue butte au fond. Il ne pouvait aller plus loin.

La sensation était extraordinaire. Harry pouvait sentir l’intérieur de son petit trou s’écarter et être rempli par la queue de Thorfin. Il se sentait si plein, si bien. Enfin le bout de la queue était tout au fond, tout au fond d’Harry. Il se sentait près à jouir, ce qu’il fit quand le sexe en lui se retira un peu pour rentrer buter à nouveau au fond de lui. Un courant passa dans son corps et il se sentit s’affaisser.

Thorfin avait senti l’orgasme de l’enfant qui avait fait se contracter son anus et l’avait presque fait jouir. Mais il savait se maitriser. Il se mit à faire des va et viens, ranimant le désir d’Harry. Couché sur l’enfant, ses jambes de chaque côtés de sa tête, il ravagea le jeune anus d’Harry qui gémissait en continue. Il allait bientôt jouir ce qui importait peu, il pourrait le faire encore plusieurs fois.

Ce n’est que quelques heures plus tard que Thorfin jouit pour la dernière fois. Harry resta comme il était, à genoux sur le matelas, la joue sur un oreiller et les bras le long du corps. Epuisé, du sperme dégoulinant de son anus meurtri, il s’endormit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m’appartient pas et je ne me fais pas d’argent dessus. Heureusement, j’ai droit d’abuser totalement de son corps.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu’Harry avait quitté le manoir Malefoy pour partir en « formation », comme Lucius l’appelait. Le garçon était passé de famille en famille et chacune avait profité de lui à sa façon. Lucius avait suivi l’évolution du garçon grâce aux lettres coquines et aux souvenirs chauds que ses compatriotes Mangemorts lui avaient envoyés.

Il s’avérait qu’Harry se faisait rapidement à sa vie de pute et y prenait un plaisir grandissant et toujours renouvelé. Thorfin lui avait envoyé une lettre aux alentours des vacances d’hiver, un peu avant qu’Harry ne doive changer de gardien. Il avait rappelé ses fils à la maison et les avait tous invité dans le lit paternel avec le jeune Harry.

_« …Tu connais mes fils bien sûr. Mon plus jeune, Brett, à presque onze ans et rentreras à Poudlard l’année prochaine. Au-dessus, il y a bien sur mes deux cadets, Allen et Allan qui sont en troisième année à Poudlard et mon ainé Sean qui est en sixième année. […] Harry a tout de suite été emballé de coucher avec d’autres hommes. Ton choix est le bon, il est très porté sur la chose. […] après nous avoir tous sucé et avoir avalé ce qu’il pouvait (c’est fou comme il aime boire le sperme), nous lui sommes passé dessus. J’avais déjà l’habitude de le foutre tous les soirs depuis près d’un mois mais il est toujours aussi gourmand. […] Le jumeaux lui ont fait une double pénétration, il couinait de plaisir […] plongeait sa main dans son cul pour récupérer le sperme et le lécher »_

_« Cet enfant est un vicieux, »_ lui écrivait Selwyn, le second à avoir accueilli Harry. _« Il a essayé de me sucer dès qu’il m’a vu. Tu me connais, j’ai ouvert ma braguette […] une telle succion… »_

_« Son cul est ouvert comme un garage. C’est plus le cul d’un gosse, c’est celui d’une pute. […] il s’est pris mon mandrin sans broncher… »_

Cette dernière lettre de Lord Zabini était accompagnée d’un souvenir où on voyait Harry, de dos, son petit derrière écartelé par une bite noire géante. Lucius pouvait voire la longue et épaisse colonne de chaire luisante disparaitre dans le petit anus distendu d’Harry. A un moment où elle était totalement sortie, il put voire l’anus du garçon. Il était ouvert, luisant et semblait extrêmement souple. Combien de queue étaient passés par là et combien allaient encore y passer ?

Lucius fantasma un moment en imaginant la sienne, accueillit dans le cul chaud de leur esclave sexuel.

Un autre souvenir avait fait se dresser la bite de Lucius, une simple image d’Harry, couché sur un lit, couvert de sperme et mettant sa main à sa bouche pour boire le nectar blanc. Il y avait une telle lubricité dans son regard qu’on pouvait douter qu’il s’agissait de celui d’un enfant de six ou sept ans.

Il s’était avéré qu’Harry avait aussi des qualités plus…actives. Lucius doutait qu’Harry apprenne quoi que ce soit avec Rosier. Cette homme était la plus salope des Mangemorts avec un cul tellement souvent visité qu’il avait parfois du mal à se refermer. C’est dans ces moments-là que la magie pouvait être utile. Lucius ne l’avait jamais utilisé mais il savait qu’il existait un sort de soin spécifique pour resserrer l’anus que Rosier avait souvent utilisé.

Evidemment, leur jeune Harry n’était pas encore suffisamment membré pour satisfaire Rosier mais il avait su palier à ce problème. Il avait présenté à Lucius un harnais à enfiler sur le bas-ventre et orné d’un phallus de bois polie. Evidemment, c’était un godemichet magique. Le sexe d’Harry rentrait dans le phallus de bois (par magie) et le phallus devenait comme sien.

Dans le souvenir que lui avait fait parvenir Rosier, Lucius avait vue l’enthousiasme de l’enfant à faire des allers et retour dans le fondement accueillant (il l’avait essayé) de Rosier. Le sexe de bois, sous l’effet de la magie semblait s’être fait de chair et Harry, debout derrière Rosier qui avait juste besoin d’être à quatre pattes, les mais sur ses fesses, le visages rouges et un sourire extatique sur son visage, tentait de le pousser toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite sous les supplications de Rosier.

Les Mangemorts faisaient preuve de beaucoup d’imagination, et, il fallait l’avouer, de perversion pour trouver de nouveaux défi pour le jeune Harry que celui-ci relevait tous.

Yaxley, lui, aimait l’humiliation. Sous sa férule, le jeune Harry devient moins qu’un esclave. Les mains toujours attaché dans le dos, il le faisait manger par terre, dans une gamelle. L’un de ses passe-temps était d’aller trouver Harry dans son lit la nuit, pendant le sommeil de l’enfant et de l’enculer sans préparation. La première fois, Harry avait crié, fort. Il avait pleuré, saigné, supplié mais Yaxley ne l’avait pas écouté. Le sang qui sortait de l’anus martyrisé servait à peine de lubrifiant jusqu’à ce que le Mangemort ne jouisse. Il avait ensuite laissé Harry couché, sanglotant, des bleus sur le corps et un mélange de sang et de sperme sortant de son anus. Yaxley avait continué et Harry avait commencé à apprécier. A partir de la quatrième nuit, Harry ne criait plus, il ne pleurait plus et Yaxley s’ennuyait.

Heureusement, Harry était intelligent et il comprit rapidement que ce qu’aimait le Mangemort, c’était de le violer et comme il aimait faire plaisir. Il se remit à se débattre, à crier et à pleurer au grand plaisir du Mangemort.

Chez Travers, le sexe était plus extrême encore. En plus de l’humiliation, il aimait faire souffrir ses esclaves sexuels. Son manoir était plein de garçons moldus dont le seul moyen de sortir était de mourir, que ce soit par les excès de ses séances où tout simplement parce qu’il s’en été lassé. Bien évidemment, la consigne de Lucius avait été de ne pas tuer le garçon. Travers avait carte blanche tant que le garçon restait en vie et qu’il ne soit pas handicapé à vie (ce qui, avec la magie était pratiquement impossible). Une autre condition était aussi qu’il assiste tous les jours à ses cours. Lucius n’était pas naïf au point de croire que sans son ordre, Travers n’aurait pas laissé Harry sortir de ses cachots.

La première chose qu’avait fait Travers, c’était de fouetter Harry. Il n’y avait pas vraiment de raison, il en avait juste envie. Mais le Mangemort, contre toute attente, y était allé doucement pour une première fois, avec un fouet qui entaillait à peine la chaire. Mais ce n’était qu’un court répit pour Harry dont les vraies tortures ne commencèrent que le lendemain. Travers avait couché Harry au fond de l’un de ses cachots, un bandeau sur les yeux et dans la bouche un anneau attaché derrière sa tête par deux lanières de cuir qui lui gardaient la bouche ouvertes. Il avait les mains attachés dans le dos et était couché nu sur la paille. Le lendemain, Travers l’avait réveillé très tôt et l’avait couché sur un cheval d’arçon pour le fouetter à nouveau avant de baiser sa bouche ouverte puis son cul. Pour l’envoyer à ses cours, il avait utilisé une corde de chanvre humide pour attacher le corps d’Harry avant de recouvrir de ses vêtements. Le chanvre rétrécissait en séchant et Harry avait senti toute la journée la morsure irritante des cordes sur sa peau…ce qui ne l’avait pas empêché de rester bandé toute la journée.

Douleur, humiliation, domination…tout cela plaisait énormément à Harry qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Même attaché à des chaines par les bras et ses pieds touchants à peine le sol, fouetté par une longue lanière de cuir dur, Harry bandait et jouissait.

Il avait déjà subi des sévices de l’oncle Vernon. Il l’avait fouetté avec sa ceinture, l’avait humilié mais jamais il n’y avait pris de plaisir. Les potions dont il avait été gavé depuis que le plan de Lucius s’était mis en place avaient parfaitement fait leur effet. Harry n’était plus qu’un être qui recherchait le plaisir et le trouvait partout. Même sous les coups de fouets de Travers, même sous les multiples humiliations, Harry en voulait toujours plus.

D’autres choses qui semblaient se développer chez Harry, c’est son intelligence et ses instincts de Mangemort.

Il avait rapidement quitté l’école qu’il fréquentait avec les autres enfants de Mangemorts, son professeur n’ayant plus rien à lui apprendre. Lucius lui avait alors adjoint un professeur particulier qui avait été vite dépassé. Il avait alors dut lui donner des tuteurs de plus en plus qualifier dans toutes les matières. Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilège, Magie Noire, Magie Blanche, Combat Magique, Escrime, Astrologie, Botanique, Vol, Runes, Arithmancie,…Harry les épuisait tous. Son esprit semblait être un véritable gouffre qui enregistrait tout ce qu’on lui disait ou tout ce qu’il lisait. Dès qu’il avait eu une baguette dans les mains, il avait fait preuve d’un talent et d’une puissance peu commune, une puissance au niveau de leur Seigneur.

De plus, chaque Mangemort qu’il avait visité avait vu sa bibliothèque visité et ses livres lu. Lucius savait qu’à onze ans, Harry serait un sorcier accomplie et savant.

Ses instincts de Mangemort étaient aussi en éveil. Pour Harry, les seuls sorciers qui valent la peine sont les Mangemorts et ceux qui les servent. Les autres sont des traitres et les moldus, des esclaves en sursis. Les fouets de Travers n’ont pas seulement pelé son dos, ils ont aussi été entre ses mains. Ils les avaient testés sur certains des jeunes garçons, se réjouissant de leurs cris et de leurs pleurs, comprenant à quel point Travers comme Yaxley avaient raisons de les aimer.

L’une des dernières épreuves que Lucius voulut faire passer à Harry, c’était la confrontation avec sa famille. A tout juste dix ans, après avoir passé près de 5 ans avec différents Mangemorts qui avaient usés et abusés de son corps pour son plus grand plaisir, Harry allait être confié aux soins d’Eliott Monger, dans la maison des Dursley. Il devait y rester pendant près de deux mois, jusqu’à la mi-décembre.

0OoO0

Lucius rentra après avoir amené Harry dans le Surrey. Il était allé le cherche quelques temps plus tôt au Manoir Lestranges. Il voulait le confier personnellement à Monger pour lui donner des consignes précises.

Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre où il savait que son fils se trouvait. Draco était nu, comme d’habitude, alanguie sur le matelas, attendant l’étreinte paternelle comme presque tous les jours depuis que, pour ses sept ans, son père lui avait fait connaitre les plaisirs du sexe.

Se déshabillant d’un coup de baguette, Lucius se coucha sur son fils, embrassant sa petite bouche et dévorant sa langue. Draco était prêt, prêt à recevoir son membre paternel jusqu’aux tréfonds de son anus. Son père s’assit contre la tête de lit et, prenant Draco par les aisselles, amena son dos contre son torse, positionna son anus contre son gland rouge et le fit glisser sur sa bite. Draco, le visage rouge de plaisir, gémissait de se sentir ainsi rempli par le sexe de son père qui malaxait d’une main son petit sexe et ses couilles qui venaient tout juste de descendre, l’autre bras autour de son torse, le visage dans son cou et ses hanche faisant bouger lentement le long sexe dans son cul.

\- Père ! Gémit Draco.

\- Mon fils, gémit Lucius à son tour.

Les gémissements de Draco étaient de plus en plus forts à mesure que Lucius le baisait. Lucius enleva sa main du sexe de son fils et remonta pour lui pincer les tétons. Il les maltraités l’un après l’autres au plus grand plaisir de son fils qui jouit sans se toucher. Le resserrement du sphincter poussa Lucius au bord de l’extase. Il se retint encore quelques secondes avant de jouir. Plusieurs jets de foutres vinrent tapisser l’intérieur de l’anus de Draco.

Alors que Lucius reprenait son souffle, il remarqua qu’il était observé. Sur le pas de la porte, Rodolphus Lestrange, l’un de ses meilleurs amis, accompagné de son frère Rabastan, le regardait. Tous deux étaient nus, le sexe dur qu’ils se caressaient mutuellement.

\- Tu m’avais dit de passer pour te faire un rapport final sur la situation de la petite pute Potter. Je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerais pas que je prenne mes aises.

\- Pas du tout, dit Lucius d’un ton décontracté. Je dirais même qu’au vu de tes dispositions physiques, tu tombes à pic. Ça te dirait d’essayer mon fils ?

Draco leva les yeux vers son père. Depuis sa première fois, il n’avait jamais été avec quelqu’un d’autre que son père. Mais sur ce sujet, il savait que Lucius serait inflexible. Il était son fils et jusqu’à se majorité, il disposerait de son corps comme bon lui semblerait. Il savait qu’il aurait pu avoir pire, surtout à une autre époque que celle-là. Les livres sur les anciennes familles nobles étaient pleins de récits de fils qui avaient tellement été abusé par leur père qu’ils en étaient morts. Aujourd’hui, il y avait tout de même des lois pour protéger les enfants et son père n’était pas quelqu’un d’excessivement cruel. Draco frémit en repensant à une histoire qu’il avait lu au sujet de Casper Snowbell qui avait tué tous ses enfants en abusant d’eux et dont la lignée s’était éteinte à cause de ça.

Rodolphus monta sur le lit et se positionna entre les jambes de Lucius. Ce dernier fit sortir son sexe à présent mou du cul de son fils pour laisser la place à son beau-frère. Celui-ci prit son sexe dans sa main et fit passer son gland sur la raie des fesses de son neveu pour recueillir le sperme qui s’était échappé de l’anus ouvert puis s’y enfonça. Il était d’un calibre moindre que Lucius tout en restant assez respectable si bien que Draco l’accueillit tout entier en lui. Il était pris entre les torses de son père et de son oncle qui s’embrassait pendant que le second l’enculait profondément. Il tourna la tête pour voir le sexe de Rabastan juste devant lui. Ce dernier le guida dans la bouche du garçon qui commença à le sucer. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de nombreuses minutes.

Draco commençait à avoir mal à la bouche et au cul à force des bites qui y étaient. En même temps, il était excité par les caresses de son père. Il avait repris ses deux mamelons entre ses doigts et les pinçaient et les tordaient, provoquant à chaque fois des décharges dans le corps du garçon. Ces mouvements en lui et sur lui l’amenèrent à nouveau à la jouissance.

Les trois hommes jouèrent encore près d’une heure avec le corps de l’enfant qui s’effondra bientôt, vaincu par la fatigue. Il s’endormi, le corps recouvert de sueur et de sperme.

Lucius soupira.

\- L’inconvénient avec les jeunes, c’est qu’ils ne sont pas très endurants.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça Rodolphus qui regardait son frère jouer avec l’anus dilaté de Draco, plongeant sa main à l’intérieur et la ressortant pleine de sperme qu’il suçait ou étalait sur les fesses de l’enfant endormis que ces manipulations ne semblaient pas réveiller. J’ai remarqué le même problème avec Harry, c’est une bonne pute, mais il tient pas la distance.

Lucius se dit qu’en effet, c’était un problème, un problème auquel il devait réfléchir…ce qui ne l’empêche pas de baiser le cul de Rabastan que son frère lui prêta.

 

0OoO0

C’est la première fois qu’Harry retournait chez les Dursley depuis que Lucius était venu le chercher et il avait peur. C’était comme si c’est presque deux ans ne s’étaient pas déroulé, comme s’il n’était pas entre temps devenu une parfaite pute de Mangemort pleine de capacités.

Mais la peur s’était rapidement dissipée. Monger, le Mangemort qui s’occupait de lui s’était chargé de le rassurer en lui montrant ce qu’il avait fait à sa « famille » et ce qu’il pourrait lui faire.

Monger n’aimait pas vraiment les femmes, du moins sexuellement. La Tante Pétunia avait donc été réduite à l’état de poupée parlante qui gardait la maison propre et une certaine façade de normalité en participant à la vie sociale du quartier.

Pour l’oncle Vernon et Dudley, en revanche, c’était une autre histoire. Ayant créé des golems qui iraient travailler chez Grunnings ou iraient à l’école, les deux hommes ne quittaient jamais la maison. Constamment sous Imperium comme pour la Tante Pétunia, ils servaient d’esclave sexuel à Monger qui avait une préférence pour les gros. Outre baiser Dudley lui-même, il aimait voir Vernon Dursley baiser son fils avec la queue démesurée que le Mangemort avait donnée au plus âgé grâce à une potion d’engorgement injecté à cet endroit précis. Son fondement s’était aussi élargi grâce aux nombreuses séances de gang bang et de fist-fucking auquel Vernon avait pris part sur les ordres de Monger. Eliott s’était délecté de voir des hommes virils et musclés envahir la maison pour enfoncer leur queue dans le cul ou dans la bouche de Vernon, de voir des mains, des poings voir des avant-bras entier pénétrer son anus distendu.

La venue d’Harry n’avait pas trop changé ses habitudes. Il regrettait qu’Harry soit trop jeune et ait une trop petite queue pour jouir des divers plaisirs qu’il lui offrait. Heureusement, Rosier avait prêté l’un de ses harnais magique à Eliott qui en avait enfilé un à Harry.

Le garçon aimait sentir la prothèse magique entre ses jambes, sa texture qui, par magie, ressemblait à de la vraie chaire et sa forme de vraie queue qui bandait, durcissait et le faisait jouir mais toujours pas éjaculer (il était encore trop jeune). Il aimait baiser des trous avec. Il aimait presque autant ça que se faire baiser et manger du sperme. Il avait plus particulièrement aimé baiser sans retenue son cousin et son oncle, ses anciens bourreaux devenus ses esclaves. Il aimait sauter sur Dudley pendant qu’il dormait et prendre violemment son trou jusqu’à ce qu’il saigne. Il aimait aussi ordonner à Vernon de se mettre à quatre pattes pour le baiser au milieu du salon. Il était tellement petit et son oncle était tellement grand qu’il arrivait à atteindre son trou sans se pencher.

La première fois qu’il vit son oncle se faire fister, il avait des étoiles qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Il regardait avec ravissement trois puis quatre puis cinq doigts être inséré dans l’anus de son oncle, la main disparaitre ensuite jusqu’au poignet avec que l’homme ne reprenne le lubrifiant dont il se badigeonna l’avant-bras avant de l’enfoncer. C’était un homme fort. Ses avants bras étaient impressionnants et pourtant Harry pouvait voir l’un d’entre eux pénétrer plus profondément encore dans le fondement de son oncle, écartelant son anus à un tel point qu’Harry pensait qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais se refermer. Quand l’homme était partie, laissant son oncle sur le dos, Harry s’était approché.

L’anus de son oncle n’était plus qu’un trou béant et graisseux. Il passa la main sur le bord, recueillant la graisse, puis avança sa main à l’intérieur. C’était tellement large qu’en restant bien au milieu, il pouvait ne pas en toucher les bords. Il était déçu, il aurait aimé savoir ce que ça faisait de se sentir serré dans cet amas de chaire. Il eut alors une idée. Il avança son pied et le fit pénétrer dans le trou béant. La sensation de l’intestin glissant de son oncle sous la plante de son pied le fit frissonner. Il continue à avancer lentement avant de se retrouver au fond. Mais il n’avait pas une jambe assez large.

Heureusement, Eliott veillait. D’un sort, les chaires élargies de Vernon se resserrèrent autour du pied d’Harry qui poussa un petit glapissement avant de sourire. Sa jambe enfoncé jusqu’au genou, il commença à la faire ressortir puis rentrer à nouveau. Harry riait, il baisait son oncle avec sa jambe, c’était une sensation très agréable. Après s’être bien amusé, il changea de jambe, puis utilisa de nouveau ses bras, les deux à la fois.

A la fin de la journée, Harry était épuisé. Tout graisseux, il laissa son oncle dans le salon pour aller se coucher. Très content de ses résultats, Eliott se coucha à côté de lui et le pénétra faisant sourire Harry de contentement, sourire qui durera toute la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m’appartient pas et je ne me fais pas d’argent dessus. Heureusement, j’ai droit d’abuser totalement de son corps.

Après de nombreuses recherches dans des bibliothèques toutes plus poussiéreuses les unes que les autres, Lucius avait trouvé de quoi faire son bonheur. Depuis le rapport de Rodolphus Lestrange, il avait cherché un moyen magique de donner, entre autre, une meilleur endurance à Harry. Il avait à présent sous les yeux une série de différents rituels sombre qui pallierait à ce problème et à d’autres.

Mais avant tout, il devait en référer aux autres. Il n’allait pas faire une grosse réunion de Mangemort, juste les plus importants. Il avait déjà passé un message à ces mêmes Mangemorts pour entamer des recherches aussi sur le même sujet.

A la fin de la réunion, il ne fut pas déçu. Lui-même avait trouvé un rituel qui allait renforcer son endurance et sa nymphomanie. Il espérait pouvoir faire en sorte qu’Harry puisse supporter les assauts de tous les Mangemorts à la suite, qu’ils soient des cercles supérieurs, inférieurs ou même des troupiers sans jamais se fatiguer ou se lasser. Il en était plutôt content mais il dut bien se rendre compte que son idée avait fait des petits et que les autres Mangemorts, loin de penser à des rituels de renforcement (ils avaient laissé Lucius s’en charger), avaient trouvé des tas d’autres sorts, potions, rituels afin de modifier leur pute et de la rendre plus performante.

Severus, sans surprise, avait proposé une potion. Celle-ci avait pour effet de modifier le métabolisme et le système digestif du sujet pour qu’il puisse se nourrir et puiser l’énergie du sperme. La nouvelle souleva des acclamations à la fois enthousiasme et gêné qui s’estompèrent un peu lorsque le génial Maitre de Potion ajouta qu’il pourrait aussi s’en nourrir par l’anus. Lucius, en maitre de cérémonie, approuva la proposition, finalement peu surpris par la proposition de son meilleur ami. Severus avait toujours eut une fascination pour le sperme au point d’avoir fabriqué une potion qui augmentait temporairement la quantité de sperme produite. Il avait même testé la première version sur lui, une version imparfaite qui avait rendu la surproduction permanente chez lui. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Lucius avait fait attention de ne lui confier Harry qu’après qu’il soit passé entre les mains de Yaxley et Travers qui eux, malgré leur sadisme n’avaient pas de rancune particulière contre lui afin que l’enfant s’habitue aux mauvais traitements. Comme il s’y était attendu, l’ancien persécuté était devenu le persécuteur et Severus avait tout fait pour faire payer à Harry Potter ce que James Potter lui avait fait. Ignorant toute cette histoire, Harry s’était comporté comme d’habitude, en petit esclave obéissant, et avait obéi au moindre ordre de l’homme, croyant que c’était de simples perversions comme il en avait eu l’habitude avec ses autres tuteurs.

Frustré de ne pas arriver à l’humilier, Severus avait fini par se calmer et avait fait la paix avec son passé. La suite du séjour d’Harry s’était ainsi très bien passée surtout que le petit garçon s’était découvert un don pour les potions comme pour toutes les autres disciplines magiques. Severus avait accepté de lui enseigné et même lui disait à contre cœur qu’il se débrouillait (ce qui dans la bouche de Severus Rogue était un compliment des plus impressionnant, surtout s’il était adressé à Harry Potter).

L’un des jeux favoris de Severus pendant le séjour d’Harry était de le remplir ou le recouvrir de sperme. Combien de fois Lucius, en rendant visite à son ami, avait vu l’enfant circuler le ventre gonfler par les litres de sperme que le Maitre de Potion était capable de décharger. Il pouvait voir le plug agrémenté d’une queue de chien que l’homme lui mettait alors pour servir de bouchon. Une fois, pour son plaisir, Severus lui avait permis de le retirer. Tenant l’enfant penché sur ses genoux, il avait retiré le bouchon. Le sperme avait commencé à sortir, glissant le long des jambes et formant deux flaques blanches autour des pieds d’Harry. Il avait aussi appuyé contre son ventre pour faire sortir les derniers centilitres qui jaillirent de l’anus de l’enfant comme des jets crémeux.

Justement, Lucius s’étonna que Severus ne propose pas de traiter l’enfant avec la même potion qui lui avait donné sa « capacité de tir ». Severus lui expliqua plus tard qu’il ne savait pas comment Harry allait réagir s’il pouvait boire ses propres litres de sperme. Il essaierait la version temporaire avant et aviserait.

Rosier avait son propre rituel déjà prêt. En réalité, il en avait deux, tous deux peu étonnant de sa part. Le premier permettrait à Harry de changer la taille et l’épaisseur de son sexe à volonté alors que le second ferait en sorte de refermer automatiquement l’anus du garçon après chaque utilisation. Il avait testé celui-ci sur lui-même (personne ne fut surprit) et le premier sur un garçon moldus. En vérité, beaucoup de ses amis Mangemorts étaient venus avec des petits esclaves sexuels, les infortunés sur lesquels ils avaient pratiqués les rituels, du moins ceux qui avaient survécus. Il en avait lui-même tué six avant de réussir les deux rituels ensembles. Aucun d’eux ne voulait voir leur précieux petit esclave mourir à cause d’un rituel raté.

Le garçon de Rosier est un jeune garçon d’origine européenne, probablement hispanique. D’environ 13 ans, il avait un corps ferme avec une musculature assez prononcé, les cheveux court et un air torturé sur le visage. Sur un ordre de Rosier, le petit s’était concentré et son sexe, qui était d’une taille normal pour un adolescent de 13 ans, s’était allongé et épaissi jusqu’à faire ressembler l’enfant à un trépied humain. Convaincu par la démonstration, Lucius approuva les deux.

Il eut d’autres propositions comme l’accélération de la guérison (Travers a démontré que cela permettait de prolonger ses jeux) ou la capacité à modifier son âge (principalement une idée d’Eliott qui aurait apprécié de pouvoir encore baiser le cul jeune d’Harry pendant des années encore).

Après avoir fait une liste, Lucius désigna volontaire Severus et Yaxley, le plus doué en rituel, du moins en théorie, pour préparer le rituel qu’ils allaient pratiquer sur Harry en fusionnant les différents rituels, sortilèges et potions qu’ils avaient trouvés. Il partit de la réunion juste après pour éviter la vindicte de son meilleur ami qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire payer cette surcharge de travail et des autres qui bien que non en charge, devraient rester pour aider les deux autres.

On était à la mi-décembre et Eliott avait ramené Harry pour le laisser au manoir Malefoy tandis qu’ils se rendaient au quartier général de Mangemort, dans l’ancien manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

D’ailleurs, la plupart des enfants avaient été laissés à la garde des Malefoy. Il y avait, en dehors de son fils et d’Harry, le fils Zabini, le fils Nott, les fils Crabbe et Goyle et le fils Rosier. C’était un peu le cercle d’ami de Draco.

En rentrant dans le manoir, il demanda à l’elfe qui prit sa cape et sa canne où se trouvaient les enfants. La disgracieuse créature lui répondit que le jeune maitre et ses invités s’étaient rendus dans la chambre particulière du jeune maitre.

Lucius hocha la tête et monta les escaliers du manoir vers l’aile ouest de l’édifice qui appartenait généralement aux enfants. La pièce que l’on appelait chambre particulière n’était pas la chambre où Draco dormait. Lucius lui avait dédié cette pièce peu après ses sept ans. Il s’agit d’une pièce dédié plus au plaisir. Lucius lui-même en avait trois selon la personne qu’il voulait y conduire.

Il avait la chambre dans laquelle son fils avait l’habitude de l’attendre, une chambre simple, seulement garni d’un grand lit, de fauteuils, d’une cheminés et d’une armoire pleines d’affaire différentes pour combler parfois ses désirs particuliers, il parlait bien sûr de tenu aguichantes et de jouets sexuels.

La seconde se trouvait dans le premier niveau des sous-sols. C’était sa chambre des tortures érotiques où il amenait ses partenaires consentants qui prenaient autant plaisir à recevoir de la douleur qu’il en éprouvait à en donner. A la fois confortable et fonctionnel. Elle était garni de chevalets, de croix, de chaines et de poulie de manières à attacher son partenaire ainsi que des jouets tels des fouets, des pinces, divers accessoires à poser sur le corps ou à enfoncer dans le corps. C’était une salle qu’il lui faudrait faire visiter à Harry d’ailleurs.

La troisième était généralement réservée aux moldus, traitres à leur sang et sang-de-bourbes capturés. Elle se trouvait au fond des cachots, une vaste cellule avec de nombreux accessoires semblables à ceux de son autre chambre mais dont le but est différent. Lucius y prends toujours son plaisir mais ce n’est pas souvent le cas de ses partenaires. Les armoires ne contenaient pas seulement des accessoires en cuir mais aussi en acier aiguisé. Heureusement, Lucius y avait installé un système de ventilation et de nettoyage magique qui permettait d’évacuer le sang et les occasionnels cadavres.

Celle de Draco, à son âge il n’en avait qu’une seule, était bien différente. La chambre, qui était pourtant assez vaste, était presque entièrement occupée par un grand lit. Plus qu’un lit, c’est un matelas géant créée sur mesure posé sur un sommier lui aussi créé sur mesure. Les côtés de la chambre non occupé par le lit étaient occupés par un bureau, une bibliothèque, une armoire, un coffre, puisque la chambre ne servait pas seulement aux jeux érotiques mais à tous les jeux en général. La mort dans l’âme, Lucius, à la demande de Draco, y avait ajouté nombres de peluches, de coussins et de tissus de différentes formes et tailles sans compter les nombreux jouets sexuels ou non que son fils lui avait réclamé. Il avait cédé sur tout. Il était son père, don fils fêtait son anniversaire, c’était son devoir de céder (on y croit tous).

Cependant, il cessa de se plaindre quand il rentra dans la chambre. Le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui était des plus bandants. Evidemment, les sept enfants ne s’étaient pas réunis ici pour jouer aux cartes. Nus des pieds à la tête, comme ils avaient l’habitude d’être, ils étaient occupés à baiser les uns les autres dans une atmosphère moite de sexe et de foutre.

Harry était languissant et gémissant, les mains attachés au-dessus de sa tête et les jambes serrés autour des reins de Draco qui, couché sur lui, suçait, mordait, aspirait l’un après l’autre ses tétons. Le jeune Nott profitait des fesses écartés de son fils pour lécher sa rosette auquel il voyait encore du sperme couler tandis que, derrière lui, le jeune Crabbe enfonçait sa jeune mais déjà assez développé (c’était bien le fils de son père) queue dans le fondement de Nott. Juste à côté, le jeune Zabini, dont le sexe développé rappelait le gourdin de son père, tout en ayant près de quatre doigts enfoncés dans le fondement du jeune Crabbe, sodomisait le jeune Rosier dont il reconnaissait les couinements semblables à ceux de son paternel.

Lucius se déshabilla et ayant signifié sa présences aux plus jeunes, se couche en travers du lit pour qu’ils viennent l’honorer. Rapidement, Lucius se trouve comblé de tous les côtés. Sa bouche était prise d’assaut par son propre fils alors que son sexe était enserré dans le cul d’Harry qui rebondissait joyeusement sur lui. Le jeune Nott et le jeune Zabini se nichaient entre ses jambes, l’un pour sucer ses couilles et l’autre pour lécher son anus. Le jeune Crabbe, lui, s’occupait de ses pieds, les léchant soigneusement, tandis que son comparse de toujours, le jeune Goyle, s’occupait des tétons de Lucius tout en supportant les assauts de la main de l’adulte qui avait presque complètement pénétré son fondement, déjà élargie par la queue paternelle.

Lucius espérait que les pères de ces petits démons mettraient encore longtemps à revenir.

0OoO0

On était le 21 décembre, jour du solstice d’hiver et jour choisit pour le rituel qui ferait d’Harry la meilleure pute du monde. Selon Yaxley, ce serait le moment le plus propice et celui qui rendrait la magie plus puissante. Ils préparèrent une salle dans les profondeurs du Manoir de leur Seigneur qui serait utilisé à ce moment-là. Eloignée de l’élévation, ils purent créer une cheminée qui permettrait à la lumière de la lune de minuit, qui était pleine ce soir, de pénétrer dans la salle. Au centre, il y avait un grand bassin dans lequel Harry devrait être immergé. Elle était percée de trous qui permettrait de faire passer les cordages qui attacheraient l’enfant en suspension dans la bassin et qui seraient scellés à la cire car celui-ci devrait être rempli de sperme.

La provenance de sperme avait son importance. Severus avait déterminé que chacun des Mangemorts du cercle interne devraient en donner au moins un litre, un demi litre pour ceux du cercle externe et dix centilitres pour les simples troupiers. Cela devrait encore plus lier l’enfant à eux. Le problème était qu’il fallait aussi le lier à leur Seigneur. Heureusement, Severus résolu le problème. Il avait, pendant toutes ses années de service, récupérer la semence de Lord Voldemort pour des buts magique à sa demande et il en avait aujourd’hui plusieurs litres, suffisamment pour le rituel. Il fut décidé qu’ils en utiliseraient deux litres pour que la soumission d’Harry au Lord soit total.

Pour le dessin des runes atour du bassin, on récupéra le sang et le sperme d’animaux forts, suffisamment pour que leurs fluides puissent charrier le magie : Taureaux, chevaux, ours et même un tigre.

Le mélange de sperme et de sang fut appliqué sur le sol quelques heures avant le rituel pour qu’il ne soit pas sec.

Quelques temps avant minuit, Harry fut amené. Il avait reçu un bain rituel dans une potion qui avait purifié son corps, éliminant la moindre. Harry avait aussi senti le liquide s’insinuer dans son anus pour un lavement en profondeur.

Totalement chauve, sans cil ni sourcil, il était sorti du bain, la potion glissant sur son corps, le laissant parfaitement sec. Puis on l’avait conduit dans la salle du rituel.

Harry savait que la magie qui allait être utilisé ici allait le changer. Lucius ne lui avait rien dit de particulier mais il pouvait voire à peu près les effets en voyants les différentes runes sur le sol. Et il n’en était que plus impatient.

Debout à côté de la cuve encore vide, il laissa Severus et Yaxley l’attacher avec une corde qui avait été trempé dans le même mélange de sang et de sperme que les runes du sol. Ils passèrent la corde autour de son cou et la bloquèrent par un nœud sur la nuque. Ils firent un autre nœud en dessous des omoplates et utilisèrent ensuite les deux brins de la corde corde pour attacher ses mains dans son dos. Ils firent un troisième nœud juste au niveau du coccyx avant de passer les brins entre les fesses puis, les passant de chaque coté du sexe de l’enfant, ils remontèrent le long de son torse, faisant un nœud au dessus du pubis, au dessus du nombril, sur le plexus avant de repasser la corde autour du cou. Repassant en dessous, ils passèrent la corde entre les nœuds autour du cou et au bas des omoplates fait précédemment et firent passer les brins de la corde des deux coté de son corps jusqu’à les passer dans la boucle correspondante à l’avant et repartir à l’arrière. Ils firent la même chose pour les autre, serrant les cordes. Le motif faisait comme des écailles de tortue. Ils attachèrent enfin les brins de cordes en haut des cuisses.

Ils firent ensuite passer Harry par-dessus les bords du bassin. Les quatre cordes qui devaient le maintenir en suspension étaient déjà là. Grace à un sort de lévitation, les deux Mangemorts réussirent à le maintenair en l’air. Ils attachèrent deux cordes à ses chevilles et deux autres aux coudes de l’enfant qui dépassaient dans son dos. Ils firent passer la dernière sous les aisselles de l’enfant, le reste de la corde continuant dans son dos jusqu’à un trou au niveau de sa tête. Se servant de leur baguette, ils actionnèrent les rouleaux qui se mirent à enroulés les cordes. Bientôt, ils n’eurent plus besoin de sort. Les cordes tendus maintenaient Harry en l’air.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. La corde éraflait sa peau tellement elle était serré mais son sexe bandait et se dressait vers le plafond.

Severus et Yaxley finirent de préparer Harry. Ils lui mirent un tube large mais court dans la bouche pris dans une bande de cuir attaché derrière sa tête. Il ne pouvait plus fermer sa bouche et la seul ouverture était le tube. De même, Yaxley enfonça dans le rectum du garçon un autre tube passé autour d’un gode pour qu’il puisse passer plus aisément la barrière de l’anus puis il retira le jouet sexuel, laissant le cul d’Harry ouvert par le tube. Pendant ce temps là, les autres utilisaient des sorts pour rendre la cuve étanche malgré les trous qui la perçait. Severus sortit une fiole de sa poche et versa un liquide rose et violet dans la cuve, probablement sa potion.

Il ne restait plus qu’une chose à faire. Chacun des Mangemorts, quel que soit son rang avait déposé sa semence dans des bocaux dont la taille variait selon la donation. Celle des deux cercles étant plus importantes, ils avaient reçu l’aide de Severus et de sa potion miracle.

Commençant par les plus petits, ceux des troupiers, Severus versa le contenue de bocaux directement sur le corps d’Harry. Le sperme glissait sur sa peau et venait remplir la cuve. Le niveau ne montait pas beaucoup, mais rapidement vint le sperme du cercle externe puis du cercle interne. Pour ces dons-là, chacun versa sa propre contribution dans la cuve. Enfin, Severus ouvrit le bocal contenant les deux litre de sperme de Lord Voldemort et le versa dans la cuve. Harry était presque noyé dans le sperme. Seul le haut de son visage ainsi que le bout de ses pieds.

Au-dessus d’eux, la lune était en place.

\- C’est l’heure, dit Yaxley.

Les Mangemorts se placèrent en cercle autour de la cuve et c’est ensemble qu’ils prononcèrent l’incantation. Ils l’avaient tous appris par cœur, même les peu intelligent Crabbe et Goyle. Les symboles sur le sol se mirent à briller d’une couleur d’un rouge laiteux. Puis, comme si elle avait sa propre volonté, elle quitta les dessin de sang et de sperme et se mit à glisser vers la cuve pour s’y déverser. La foutre se mit à briller de la même couleur avant de s’éteindre.

Il restait encore une deuxième étape, une dernière. Il fallait se dépêcher parce que ça devait être fait avant que la lune ne disparaisse. Yaxley et Severus prirent des tuyaux qu’ils avaient préparés et les fixèrent aux tubes dans la bouche et l’anus d’Harry. Dés qu’ils mirent l’autre extrémité dans le sperme enchanté, leur magie se mit en marche. Ils se mirent à aspirer. Ils aspiraient le sperme qui était forcé dans la bouche et l’anus d’Harry qui ne pouvait qu’avaler. Il n’arrivait presque plus à respirer, il avait mal au cœur et à son ventre distendu. Il se débattait pour se libérait mais ne pouvait à peine bouger, les cordes étaient trop tendu.

Harry croyait à chaque instant qu’il allait éclater mais il n’en fut rien. Le tuyau aspirèrent le foutre jusqu’à la dernière goutte. Le ventre d’Harry était distendu. Plus que ça, il était presque deux fois plus gros que l’enfant lui-même.

Severus et Yaxley ôtèrent le bâillon de cuir et le tube de l’anus d’Harry. Celui-ci cru qu’il allait vomir, que son sphincter allait évacuer le sperme mais rien ne se passa. Bizarrement, son ventre se mit alors à se rétracter. Son corps assimilait le sperme enchanté et la potion de Severus. Il sentait son corps se transformer, comme des millions de fourmis qui le parcouraient.

Au début, ce n’était que des sensations diffuses, puis des sortes de chatouilles puis vraiment comme si des fourmis qui parcouraient son corps. Cela le mettait à le bruler mais en même temps il ressentait énormément de plaisir. Finalement, alors que son ventre retournait à la normal, il jouit. Le plaisir le traversa comme une décharge électrique et le fit s’évanouir.

Les Mangemorts s’aprochèrent de la cuve et détachèrent l’enfant. Déjà, les hématomes provoqués par les cordes se résorbaient, signe que le rituel avait réussi. Lucius prit le garçon dans ses bras et tata son anus qui s’était déjà refermé. Pour le reste, ils devraient voir plus tard.

Ils partirent tous du manoir et Lucius ramena l’enfant dans sa chambre et le coucha non sans remarquer le sourire de bienheureux qu’il avait sur le visage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m’appartient pas et je ne me fais pas d’argent dessus. Heureusement, j’ai droit d’abuser totalement de son corps.

Harry poussait son chariot de bagages à la gare de Kings Cross. Il avait été convenu avec ses maitres que pour que le vieux fou ne se doute de rien, il devait faire comme s’il avait été amené par ses moldus.

Au début de l’été, Eliott avait reçu sa lettre et Harry, prenant un stylo et du papier tout ce qu’il y a de plus moldus, avait répondu avec toute la naïveté qu’il pouvait avoir encore (bien sur elle n’était pas réel) une réponse au professeur McGonagall, lui demandant des informations sur ce qu’il devait faire pour obtenir ses fournitures et trouver son train.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Harry lui jeta à peine un coup d’œil. La plupart de ses fournitures étaient déjà achetés avec l’argent de Lucius mais il avait enjoint Harry à se rendre à la banque pour faire croire qu’il venait pour la première fois dans le monde sorcier.

Les Gobelins l’accueillirent d’une façon à la fois pincé et tout juste poli. Jouant le rôle de l’enfant candide qu’il était censé être, il suivit un gobelin qui lui fit passer un test sanguin pour s’assurer de son identité. Heureusement, le rituel n’avait pas modifié ça. Le gobelin lui donna sa clé et lui proposa de s’occuper aussi de son héritage aujourd’hui.

Harry n’avait reçu aucune consigne de Lucius pour cela alors il refusa, préférant revenir avec Lucius pour qu’il puisse profiter de son argent afin de servir la cause du Maitre.

Il était ressortit de la banque avec autant d’argent qu’il avait pu prendre et beaucoup de questions sur la sexualité des gobelins. Alors qu’il rêvait en imaginant des queues de gobelin le défonçant (bien sûr avec l’autorisation de ses maitres), il s’était rendu chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter les livres, seuls choses qui lui manquaient.

 

Il trouva rapidement ce qu’il cherchait. Une multitude de tête rouge poussant des chariots. Lucius lui avait dit qu’il était plus que probable que Dumbledore enverrait la famille de traitres à leur sang qui lui était la plus fidèle, les Weasley, pour l’aiguiller vers le train et, bien sûr, vers la voie du bien.

Harry avait pris son air le plus ingénue pour demander son chemin, grimaçant intérieurement au ton sirupeux de la mère des têtes rouges et ignorant délibérément les œillades de la benjamines de la famille, probablement celle que Dumbledore avait choisis pour devenir la future Mme Potter. Dans ses rêves !

 

Harry trouva un compartiment vide et l’ensorcela pour que la plupart des étudiants l’évitent excepté ceux qui le cherchaient personnellement. Cela permettrait de vérifier une autre théorie de Lucius qui disait que l’un des enfants Weasley, probablement Ronald, celui qui avait son âge, le chercherait pour se lier d’amitié avec lui pour pouvoir le contrôler. Evidemment, il avait sur lui de quoi inverser la tendance. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir le paquet de bonbons magique qui allaient l’aider.

C’était une création de Severus. Il avait créé ces bonbons à l’aide de son sang. Ça avait été un long travail mais il y était arrivé. Toute personne qui mangerait l’un de ces bonbons aurait comme Harry une vénération pour le côté obscur et une obéissance aveugle au maitre. Ils devaient aussi servir à augmenter l’endurance et la soif de sexe de ceux qui les mangeaient. Les victimes de ces bonbons deviendraient de bons esclaves sexuels pour le Maitre et ses fidèles. Et se serait toujours des gens en moins dans les rangs de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, ils n’auraient pas autant de capacités qu’Harry.

 

Capacités auxquels Harry s’était très rapidement habitué. Il avait pu en faire l’expérience aux festivités donnés par Lucius pour le nouvel an. Tout ce que le monde sorcier comptait comme nobles chaud lapins était venus à la soirée. La soirée avait commencé assez simplement. Les hommes s’étaient rassemblés dans le grand salon de Lucius, celui qu’il réservait à ce genre de soirées et le seul indice de ce qui allait se passer c’était la tenue des plus succinctes des enfants (tous mâles évidements), de 10 à 16 ans. C’était la tradition. Les enfants peuvent y assister à partir de 10 ans et jusqu’à leur majorités, ils sont nus. Ce n’est qu’à partir de 17 ans qu’ils ont le droit de s’habiller lors des réunions pour montrer leur statue d’adulte. C’est une chose qui de toute façon a peu d’importance puisque de toutes façon, tout le monde finirait plus ou moins nu avant la fin de la soirée.

De même qu’ils sont nus, les enfants qui sont amenés à la fête sont aussi à la disposition de qui les veut. Corvéables à loisir, les mineurs sont sous l’autorité du père qui les offre en cadeaux aux invités.

Evidemment, ce soir, l’attraction principale est Harry. Il était le seul absent. Les adultes buvaient du champagne en discutant alors que les enfants jouaient, les plus âgés profitant des plus jeunes pour se défouler sexuellement sachant qu’eux aussi passeront à la casserole plus tard dans la soirée.

Des petits plateaux garnis de canapés flottaient entre les convives s’arrêtant au moindre signe pour laisser une personne se servir. Il était près de neuf heures quand Lucius annonça le diner. Déjà, pas mal d’invité avait commencé à être moins guindés. La plupart étaient assis sur des canapés avec des jeunes, jouant avec leur corps, les nourrissant, leur faisant boire du champagne.

Rosier s’était accaparé le fils ainé des Zabini, le jeune Armando, âgé d’un peu plus de 16 ans et caressait amoureusement la longue queue et épaisse queue brune seulement à moitié bandé du garçon tout en le nourrissant de canapés.

Travers s’amusait presque gentiment avec le jeune Goyle. Il s’amusait à tourner les tétons du garçon entre ses doigts jusqu’à ce que le sang jaillisse. Quand les deux tétons étaient éclatés, il versait quelques gouttes d’une potion régénérante et recommençait. Gregory chouinait doucement mais ne pouvait rien faire, il devait obéir à l’homme.

Thorfin Rowle, lui avait commencé par se débarrasser de son benjamin, trop collant à son gout. Le jour de l’an devait être un jour de nouvelles expériences et malgré ses 16 ans, le jeune Brett voulait rester avec lui. C’était le dernier de ses enfants encore mineur et celui qu’il avait le plus choyé. Il avait peut-être eut tort. Heureusement, c’était un fils obéissant et il accepta d’être donné à Yaxley par son père. Si celui-ci arrivait à le calmer un peu il verrait à le lui laisser plus longtemps. Pour l’instant Brett Rowle se trouvait attaché dans une position indécente, à genoux, les jambes écartés, la tête contre le tapis, les mains liés dans le dos et la bouche bâillonnée tandis que Yaxley, derrière lui, sur un canapé, posait ses pieds sur ses fesses tout en discutant avec un ami. Thorfin savait que son fils passerait rapidement de table basse à jouet sexuel.

Lui, s’était mis à son tour à déambuler dans la pièce, cherchant du regard un enfant avec qui passer la soirée quand il attrapa le jeune Rosier pour le poser sur son épaule. A 9 ans, c’était le plus jeune accepté à la fête et le fils de son père, il trémoussait son petit derrière déjà tout enfoutré par les plus âgés. Thorfin ne savait pas combien lui était passé dessus et il s’en moquait.

Eliott Monger, invité pour la soirée n’avait pas eu l’autorisation d’amener Dudley et devait se consoler de l’absence de son compagnon de jeu par un substitut. Il avait pris le jeune Crabbe sur ses genoux et s’amuser à le gaver de nourriture. Il était déjà un peu gras et comptait le faire encore grossir pendant la soirée. Avec délice, celle de ses mains qui ne nourrissait pas l’enfant, caressait ses formes rondes.

Lucius, qui jusque-là avait flâné dans la salle, saluant les invités, flattant les fesses des enfants les plus jeunes et caressant les queues des plus âgés, annonça à ses hôtes que le buffet allait être ouvert dans la pièce d’à côté.

Les invités avaient afflués vers la grande salle à manger contre les murs de laquelle étaient placés des tables avec des mets dans des plats ainsi que des assiettes et des couverts. Au centre, se trouvait une table plus petite que les autres. Dessus était posé un plat qui prenait toute la table et recouvert par une cloche de métal.

\- Messieurs ! avait annoncé Lucius. Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous présenter le plat principal.

Il avait désigné la cloche que deux elfes avaient entrepris d’enlever. A l’intérieur était Harry. Couché dans une grande assiette, il était sur un lit de salade garnie de crudité autours. Au niveau de son torse se trouvait de la charcuterie, jambons, saucissons, bacon fumé, disposés autour et sur lui et au niveau des jambes, des viandes grillés froide aspergé de jus plus chaud. Le sexe du garçon, dressé au milieu de tout cela et agrandie par la magie qui lui avait été donnée par le rituel était entouré d’une mousse d’avocat qui remontait jusqu’à son nombril sur lequel était planté une tomate cerise. Le reste de son torse était garnies de sauces fraiches et épaisses, deux ronds de curry autour des tétons, des motifs de crème blanches sur le ventre et d’autres remontant jusqu’à son menton. L’intérieur de sa bouche ouverte était tapissé de fine tranches de poisson fumée d’une blancheur nacré qui était disposé en forme de fleur.

Affamé et amusés par le plat si original de Lucius, la plupart des hommes avaient pris des assiettes et des couverts afin de pouvoir gouter aux aliments et peut-être à un peu d’Harry. Si on approchait, on pouvait voir que le corps entier d’Harry était luisant, probablement parce que sa peau avait été recouverte d’huile.

Harry s’était sentit assailli par les invités. Sur tout son corps, des mains et des doigts l’avait déchargé des aliments tout en le caressant. Certains s’étaient attaqués à lui directement avec leur bouche. Un homme lui avait saisi la tête et retirait les tranches de poisson de sa bouche avec la sienne. Deux autres homme l’avait rejoint et se relayaient pour manger le poisson et Dès qu’il n’y en eut plus, ils s’étaient relayés pour dévorer les lèvres d’Harry, plongeant la langue jusqu’au fond de sa gorge et aspirant le sienne dans leur bouche. Harry avait senti ses lèvres gonfler au fur et à mesure des baisers. Pendant ce temps, plus bas, d’autres hommes prenaient des légumes et les faisaient courir  dans les sauces et sur sa peau. Ils prenaient aussi les viandes grillées et sauçaient avec des morceaux de pains qu’ils faisaient courir sur la peau de ses cuisses, de ses mollets, sur la plante de ses pieds…

Soudain, il ne sentit plus rien. Thorfin Rowle avait écarté tout le monde. Il avait fait glisser Harry du plat qu’il avait fait léviter plus loin tandis qu’il le tirait sur le bord de la table. Passant la main sur son corps, il ramassa de l’huile, de la sauve et du jus et avait voulu préparer son anus mais s’était arrêté quand il avait vu l’épi de maïs qui fermait l’orifice. Il avait sorti la céréale qu’il avait passé sous son nez avant d’enfoncer son sexe dans l’anus.

C’avait été le premier d’une longue liste. Aucun des orifices d’Harry n’avait été laissé inoccupé. Les hommes jouissaient dans sa bouche et dans son cul, les deux trous avalant le sperme, nourrissant Harry et lui redonnant toujours plus d’énergie. De la table, il était passé au sol. Il était au centre d’un cercle d’homme et d’enfants nus. Les premiers ainsi que certains des enfants plus âgés poussaient tout à tour leur queues bandés dans son trou du cul tandis que d’autres baisaient sa bouche. Certains des petits léchaient sa queue qui faisait près de 15 centimètres et certains, en se contorsionnant étaient arrivés à se la planter dans le cul.

Rosier avait pris la place d’un jeune qu’il avait tiré de sous Harry pour prendre sa place. Son anus qu’il avait resserré pour l’occasion s’ouvrit tout de même pour le sexe d’Harry. Quand il avait senti les petites couilles contre ses fesses, il lui avait demandé d’user de son pouvoir sur son sexe. Occupé à l’avant et à l’arrière, Harry avaient tout de même put obéir. Rosier avait senti le sexe d’Harry grandir et grossir dans son anus. Il avait grossit au point de presque fendre la peau de l’anus pourtant détendu du Mangemort. La queue puissamment amélioré par magie s’était enfoncé jusqu’au fond de son anus et sa largeur, près de 10 centimètre de diamètre, écartelait son anus. Comme Harry était occupé, c’était Rosier qui s’était mis à bouger jusqu’à ce qu’Harry jouisse. Son sperme, boosté par la potion d’augmentation que lui avait donné Severus pour la soirée, se mit à remplir l’homme qui poussait de long gémissement. Une fois qu’Harry se fut vidé, c’était Rosier qui avait dut sortir tout seul de sous Harry, toujours occupé par tous les autres invités. Il rampa sur le côté, tremblant de sa propre jouissance. Dès que le gland de la queue d’Harry sortit de son anus martyrisé, comme si un bouchon avait sauté, le sperme gicla de son anus, tachant le parquet d’une longue et abondante trainée blanche. Le fils Rosier s’était précipité, et, suivant la piste du sperme avec sa langue, il rejoignit l’anus paternel béant dans laquelle il engouffra sa langue et même un bout de son visage.

Un peu avant Minuit, tout le monde avait joui dans un grand saladier et ils avaient donnés le sperme à manger à Harry au moment des douze coups de minuit.

La suite de la nuit devait se perdre dans une sorte de jouissance ininterrompue. Tous les hommes et adolescents avaient continués à se relayer dans ses trous. A des moments, il en avait eu deux en même temps dans son cul tandis que deux autres écartelaient ses lèvres pour y enfoncer leur queue. En comptant seulement les adultes et les enfants les plus âgés, assez âgés pour commencer à baiser des culs, il devait y avoir près de 50 personnes qui lui passèrent tous dessus. Malgré l’absence de fatigue due au rituel, les nombreux frottements dans ses orifices commençaient à le bruler mais rapidement, il fut complètement engourdi. Il y avait toujours des gens avec lui. Ceux qui ne le baisaient pas allaient dormir pour se réveiller entre une ou deux heures plus tard pour le baiser à nouveau. Le matin n’arrêta personne. La fête s’était poursuivie dans toute la journée avec seulement une pause vers midi où Harry avaient été emmené pour être nettoyer et remis sur un autre plat, cette fois-ci de désert. Couvert de crème sucré, de fruits découpé, de chocolat fondu et de sucreries, il avait de nouveau été le centre d’attention de la fête et surtout de celle des enfants qui avaient léchés les moindres parties de son corps.

A la fin de la journée, la plupart des invités étaient déjà partis, il ne restait plus que quelques amis notamment les Mangemorts du cercle intérieur qui avaient continué à essayer de satisfaire le garçon. Harry avait arrêté de compter le nombre fois qu’il avait joui mais les nombreuses flaques de foutre sur le sol lui faisaient penser que c’était beaucoup puisque la majorité du sperme qui avait juté cette nuit-là avait fini avalé par sa bouche ou par son cul.

Finalement, Lucius l’avait baisé en dernier et s’était effondre nu dans un fauteuil parmi ceux qui étaient autour du feu avec Severus, Rodolphus Lestrange, Thorfin Rowle, Yaxley et Rosier. Harry, lui, hésitant à se dire satisfait se mit à lécher le sol pour le nettoyer de tout le sperme qui s’y trouvait. Désœuvré, il s’était amusé tout seul avec son sexe, le faisant grandir pour qu’il atteigne sa bouche et grossir pour pouvoir tout juste le saisir à deux mains. Suçant son gland qui remplissait sa bouche, malaxant ses couille d’une main, sa seconde disparaissant complètement dans son cul, il s’était donné en spectacle devant les Mangemort épuisé pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que son sexe ne décharge son sperme, remplissant trop rapidement sa bouche pour qu’il l’avale et en faisant jaillir de sa bouche. Harry avait ouvert la bouche, faisant couler encore plus de crème blanche sur son menton. Il se tourna vers Lucius, lui montrant sa bouche pleine de foutre gluant puis l’avala. Il fit passer ses mains sur son menton, son cou, sa queue et le reste pour ramasser les dernières gouttes. Puis il s’était frotté les yeux et s’était endormis.

 

 

Harry était encore dans sa rêverie, bandant en repensant à cette formidable soirée, lorsque la porte s’ouvrit. Heureusement qu’il n’avait pas baissé son pantalon.

Comme Lucius l’avait dit, c’était le jeune Ronald Weasley qui venait pour essayer de devenir ami avec lui. Si l’enfant ne l’avait pas spécifiquement recherché, il n’aurait jamais eu l’idée d’ouvrir la porte de son compartiment.

\- Je peux venir, les autres compartiments sont pleins, dit-il

Bien sûr pensa Harry. Il avait dut faire tous le compartiment pour arriver à le trouver. Il salua néanmoins sa performance d’acteur quand il lui avoua avec une fausse ingénuité qu’il était le célèbre Harry Potter. Il ne devait pas faire d’erreur. Il commença à parler avec lui en attendant le moment où il pourrait lui donner un bonbon. Il lui aurait suffi de lui lancer un imperium pour le forcer à manger ou tout autre sort de contrôle ou d’hypnose mais il n’y tenait pas. Il s’apprêtait à proposer un bonbon à Ron quand la porte du compartiment se rouvrit à nouveau.

\- Excusez-moi, je m’appelle Neville Londubat et je cherche Trevor, mon crapaud. Vous ne l’auriez pas vu ?

Harry se figea quelques instant. Londubat…une honorable famille de sang pur, même si elle était du côté de la lumière. La ramener du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait une grande victoire pour son Maitre. Mais le garçon était entré dans le compartiment. Le recherchait-il aussi ? Un autre envoyé de Dumbledore ?

Il allait répondre quand il entendit un croassement.

\- Trevor ! s’exclama Neville en ramassant le batracien.

Bien sûr, qu’il était bête. Le sort était spécifique pour éloigner toute personne qui ne cherchait pas spécifiquement ceux qui se trouvaient à l’endroit où le sort était posé. Le crapaud devait y être depuis le début et comme le jeune garçon potelé cherchait son crapaud, il avait pu entrer dans le compartiment. Harry allait le commencer à lui parler, mais déjà Neville l’avait remercié et était partie en grondant son animal. Zut, raté. Il devrait tenter une autre fois.

Ron se moqua du garçon en reniflant d’un air dédaigneux. C’était vraiment un gamin détestable. Heureusement, Harry avait de quoi changer cela. Il prit le sac dans sa poche et le tendis à Ron en lui proposant de prendre un bonbon. Ron accepta avec un air goulu et prit l’une des petites billes qu’il fourra dans sa bouche. Heureusement, cela avait bon gout, du moins d’après ce qu’avais dit Severus. Les potions avaient généralement mauvais gout à l’exception des poisons et ce ces bonbons étaient bien un poison, un poison mental certes mais un poison quand même.

Ron suçait le bonbon avec appétit puis l’avala. Harry observa ses yeux devenir vitreux, puis noir avant de redevenir normaux…peut-être un peu plus sombres. Ron se tortilla sur sa banquette.

\- Le Maitre, gémit-il. Comment puis-je servir notre Maitre.

Harry savait qu’il pouvait le commander. A partir du moment où une personne prenait l’un des bonbons, il pouvait tout lui ordonner et la personne envouté lui obéirait sauf si un Mangemort donnait un autre ordre. Selon leur rang, la vois des Mangemorts et du maitre était la loi.

\- Ouvre ton pantalon, ordonna Harry.

Ron obéit tout de suite. Il ouvrit son pantalon qu’il fit glisser jusqu’à ses cheville et fit la même chose pour son sous vêtement jaunâtre et troué. Son sexe, bien que bandé, n’était pas très gros. Après tout c’était normal, il était encore jeune. Mais Harry n’avait pas envie d’attendre. Il avait dans son sac plusieurs potions données par Severus. L’une d’elle allait parfaitement lui servir. Il fit boire Ron qui gémit lorsque son sexe grossissait et grandissait. Harry regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux la colonne de chaire s’allonger jusqu’à mesurer un peu plus de 20 centimètre. Le gland du garçon était large, luisant et rouge, des perles de mouilles coulant sans discontinuer de son méat. En dessous, le sexe devait faire en moyenne 5 centimètre de diamètre avec un renflement au milieu où il devait faire près de 7.

Gémissant, Harry défit son propre pantalon et ses sous vêtement avant de s’assoir à califourchon sur les genoux de Ron, enfonçant le sexe du garçon en lui sans se préparer, la mouille qui coulait du méat suffisant à lubrifier la bite. Harry soupira de contentement en se sentant rempli de la sorte. Les genoux sur la banquette, il se mit à monter et descendre. Pressé contre le torse de Ron, les vêtements du roux branlaient son sexe avec délice. Harry se sentait bien…jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre.

C’était trois garçons. Deux roux et un noir. Les deux premiers, il était facile de voir que c’était les frères de celui qui le baisait, ils devaient chercher leur frère, tandis que le noir devait être de la même promotion qu’eux. Rapidement, Harry sortit sa baguette et fit léviter trois bonbons qu’il expédia dans la bouche ouverte de surprise des trois garçons. C’était une bonne baguette, 20 centimètre, la taille minimum que doit avoir un sexe pour être intéressant, poil de couille d’incube et bois bandé, puissante baguette pour les sorts et enchantements, la magie noir et les sorts érotiques.

Instinctivement, les trois garçons avalèrent la sucrerie empoisonnée. Comme pour Ron, leurs yeux changèrent deux fois avant de redevenir normaux bien qu’un peu plus sombre. Soumis à lui, ils avancèrent à la demande d’Harry, fermant la porte du compartiment que le jeune sorcier noir scella définitivement pour éviter d’autres visites. Il les fit se déshabillé et se lécha les lèvres quand il les vit nu. Le voyage avait commencé depuis à peine deux heures…ils avaient au moins quatre ou cinq heures devant eux pour s’amuser.


	6. CHapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m’appartient pas et je ne me fais pas d’argent dessus. Heureusement, j’ai droit d’abuser totalement de son corps.

 

Chapitre 6

\- GRYFFONDOR !!

Harry sourit, son plan avait marché. Il savait qu’un petit enchantement de confusion de Magie Noir permettrait d’influencer le Choipeau suffisamment pour qu’il accepte de ne pas l’envoyer à Serpentard mais à Gryffondor. Il se savait un parfait Serpentard, mais il devait aller chez les idiots de Gryffondors pour plusieurs raisons. D’abord, parce que le vieil imbécile qui leur servait de directeur aurait pu avoir des soupçons, ensuite parce que ça aiderait à son intégration dans les autres maisons et enfin parce que transformer toute la maison Gryffondor en esclaves sexuels obéissants serait une grande victoire pour le Maitre. Le contrôle de l’école était important, très important.

Comme tous les Serpentard étaient déjà en faveur de la cause du maitre, il n’y avait pas besoin de faire quelque chose dans cette maison. Harry s’occuperait de Gryffondor et les quelques Serdaigles dont les parents étaient au service du Seigneur des ténèbres allaient propager les bonbons dans leur maison. Ce qui posait le plus de problème, c’était Pouffsouffle. Aucun de ces sentimentalistes décérébrés ne collait à leurs idées si bien qu’il n’y avait aucun fils de partisan ou même de sympathisant dans leur maison. La future popularité d’Harry devrait servir à s’approcher d’eux pour les infiltrer.

S’asseyant à la table des Gryffondors, il jeta un coup d’œil à la table opposé où se trouvait Draco qui lui jeta un regard noir. Leur animosité avait été programmée pour faire croire à tout le monde qu’Harry Potter était bien le gentil Golden Boy que tout le monde attendait. Ils avaient déjà eu une altercation dans le hall en attendant McGonagall afin d’être sûr que tous les premier années le voit. C’était parfait.

Il observa sa table. Outre Ron et ses frères, il y avait un autre Weasley à table, probablement leur frère ainé. Cela l’arrangeait bien parce qu’il pourra faire manger des bonbons empoisonnés aux garçons de son année tout comme les jumeaux Weasley le feront dans la leur et Harry avec les première années. Il regarda aussi ses condisciples, les trois autres garçons qui allaient partager son dortoir. Il était content de pouvoir compter Neville Londubat parmi eux. Vu sa nature des plus décérébré, il avait eu peur qu’il finisse à Poufsouffle et devienne presque hors d’atteinte. Mettre la main sur la noble maison Londubat serait à présent aussi facile que de voler la sucette d’un bébé. Les deux autres garçons était politiquement une quantité négligeable, des demis-sang, fils d’un moldus et d’un sorcier, ils feront tout de même de bons esclave se dit Harry. Il avait hâte de se retrouver seuls avec eux.

Attendant que la répartition se finisse, il jeta un regard à la table des professeurs. Ayant reçu un briefing de Severus, il les connaissait tous. Il remarqua qu’Hagrid cependant ne se trouvait pas parmi eux. Probablement parce qu’un non professeur n’était pas digne de siéger avec eux.

Harry se remit à rêver à sa première rencontre avec l’homme de taille impressionnante (il devait avoir du sang de géant c’était certain). Il s’était mis à imaginer le sexe de l’homme qui devait forcément être proportionnel à sa taille gigantesque. Dans son esprit, Harry pouvait voir une gigantesque pine d’un brun clair dont la taille en érection dépassait les 30 ou les 40 centimètres avec une largeur telle que ses mains d’enfant de onze ans ne pourraient pas en faire que tout et que même en grandissant il aurait des difficultés à la tenir complètement. Il imaginait parfaitement le gland violacé qui couronnait cette bite comme une sorte de tête impressionnante et suintante de liquide pré éjaculatoire. Il imaginait ensuite ses mains sur cette queue, faisant glisser la peau de bas en hauts avec énergie. Il se voyait essayer d’engouffrer lette colonne de chaire dans sa bouche mais l’avoir déjà rempli avec le seul gland de l’homme. Il imaginait les tressautements de cette queue avant de jouir et sa dureté encore grandis au moment de la jouissance, le foutre giclant du méat en gros jets blanc pratiquement ininterrompus qui tomberait sur Harry comme une pluie de foutre.

Il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par la vue de l’un des professeurs. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait vraiment l’air pitoyable mais l’énergie qu’il dégageait, Harry la reconnut tout de suite. C’était celle du Maitre.

Harry en eut presque le souffle coupé. Le maitre était à Poudlard, si près de lui. L’instinct d’Harry lui disait d’aller se jeter aux pieds de son professeur et de le vénéré comme le dieu qu’il était mais sa raison le retint. Il devait rester concentré. Il irait voir le maitre quand il serait seul et se donnerait à lui.

Harry hésitait à en parler à Severus. Mais se disant que si le maitre venait incognito il devait avoir une raison, il s’en abstint, la volonté du Maitre primant sur celle de tout autre. Il patienterait.

0OoO0

Harry sortit du passage secret qui se trouvait juste à côté des appartements de Severus Rogue et regarda aux alentours. Bien sûr, il n’y avait personne mais on n’était jamais assez prudent. Rassuré, il se retourna pour demander à ceux qui le suivaient d’avancer. Il y avait Ron, bien sûr mais aussi ses nouveaux compagnons de chambrés Seamus, Dean et Neville. Harry leur avait donné un bonbon un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et avait déjà testé leurs compétences au lit.

Neville s’avéra être une chienne aussi bruyante que Rosier. Sa peau lisse et son corps jeune et potelé étaient adorable et Harry s’était dit qu’Eliott l’adorerait. Quand Harry avait voulu le prendre, il s’était rendu compte que son trou du cul avait déjà été utilisé. Il se rappela que Neville faisait partie d’une famille noble et que même si celle-ci était affilié à la lumière, certaines traditions restaient. Harry savait que Neville n’avait plus ses parents. C’était donc probablement un autre mâle de la famille qui l’avait défloré.

Seamus avait le sang bouillant. Il était fougueux tant en étant passif qu’en étant actif. Il avait un corps de jeune athlète et ses yeux bleus brillaient pendant le sexe. Il commençait déjà à avoir des poils sous les bras et au pubis. Le duvet transparent qu’on apercevait çà et là présageait de la toison que l’Irlandais aurait plus tard.

Dean, quant à lui, avait un corps lisse et dégingandé avec une peau couleur chocolat, douce et unie. Harry n’aimait pas sa touffe de cheveux crépu et se dit qu’il serait mieux la tête rasé, rasage qu’il remit à plus tard par souci de discrétion. Harry avait vu son sexe se développer de façon plutôt singulière. Pas très long, à peine 15 centimètres mais très large, avec un gland proéminant d’un beau rouge carmin.

Les deux étaient vierges, du moins ils l’étaient avant qu’Harry ne les teste. Allongé nonchalamment contre la tête de lit, un bras sur l’épaule de Neville qui suçait ses tétons et la main sur la tête de Ron qui suçait sa queue, Harry avait assisté à leurs premiers ébats il avait regardé ces deux jeunes puceaux se lécher le corps puis la queue, jouer avec leur trou et leur tétons avant de s’enculer férocement l’un après l’autre. L’apothéose avait été quand, Harry ayant fait apparaitre un double godemiché, ils se l’étaient enfoncés. Il avait apprécié de voir ces deux garçon, le blanc et le noir, couchés l’un sur l’autre, avec seulement le godemiché pour relier leurs culs ensembles.

Le seul avantage de Ron, outre son corps qu’Harry avait modifié, c’était son empressement à obéir et à rechercher l’humiliation. Il avait reçu tous les crachats d’Harry et de ses amis avec plaisir, les étalant sur son corps. Finalement, Harry en était content. S’il devait faire semblant d’être ami avec lui et l’avoir toujours dans les pattes, autant qu’il serve à quelque chose. Avoir un elfe de maison humain n’était pas une mauvaise chose et il avait meilleur allure à baiser.

Dans la soirée, les Jumeaux et Lee Jordan les avaient rejoints avec le seul autre garçon de leur promotion : Kenneth Towler.

Si Harry avait mieux connu le monde moldus, il aurait pu le comparer à un cliché de quaterback américain. Blonds aux cheveux raz, yeux bleus, visage carré, peau clair, une carrure d’armoire à glace sculpté par le sport et vierge de poil. Déçu cependant par la petitesse de son sexe, Harry lui avait fourni une potion qui l’avait fait grandir dans des proportions intéressantes. Kenneth avait un corps dur et Harry eut du mal à ouvrir son anus qu’il semblait inconsciemment contracter et ce malgré le bonbon empoisonné. Mais Harry n’était pas sans ressource. Il avait appris de nombreux sorts intéressants dans plusieurs livres de sorts liés au sexe.

Il avait mis le bout de sa baguette au centre de sa rosette et, après avoir lancé un sort de lavement qui avait récuré le rectum du garçon, avait commencé à annoncer le bout de bois. Sa finesse lui permit de rentrer jusqu’à la garde. Puis il avait lancé le sort _Speculus Moenia_ (« voir les parois) qui avait entouré sa baguette d’un fourreau lumineux et transparent qui, en s’écartant du bois, avait ouvert l’anus du garçon gémissant.

Harry avait regardé, fasciné, l’anus s’ouvrir et dévoiler le rose du rectum. Il avait résisté à l’envie d’y passer sa main et avait prononcé le sort _Lubricant_ qui fit se déverser une crème blanche de sa baguette. Amusé, Harry l’avait regardé remplir le rectum. Comme il la voyait approcher du bord de l’anus, il avait ordonné aux autres de redresser Kenneth jambes en l’air pour que son anus soit au-dessus de sa tête. Tenant à présent sa baguette à la perpendiculaire du sol, il avait attendu que le liquide remplisse totalement la cavité pour annuler les sorts. Les parois anales n’étant plus écartés par magie, elles avaient commencés à se refermer, expulsant la crème épaisse qui coulait sur les fesses de Kenneth.

Mais Harry n’avait pas laissé le temps à l’anus de se refermer entièrement. Ayant libéré sa baguette, il l’avait essuyé de la crème contre l’une des jambes du garçon puis avait conjuré un godemiché spécial. Accroché à un harnais, il n’était pas très long mais large, assez large pour garder l’anus du gryffondor ouvert. Estimant l’avoir assez préparé, il avait enfoncé le godemiché dans l’anus du garçon qui avait gémit, projetant de la crème qui débordait de l’anus torturé. Harry s’était amusé quelques instants à rentrer et sortir le sex toy pour faire sortir de la crème avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il avait enfoncé le faux sexe jusqu’au bout puis avait attaché les sangles du harnais à Kenneth pour que le gode tienne en place. Il pensait le laisser comme ça pendant un certain temps pour habituer son anus à être ouvert.

Harry avait aussi testé les jumeaux. Au niveau du corps, ils ressemblaient beaucoup à leur frère. Une peau pale, pleine de taches de rousseurs, un peu plus musclé que le plus jeune, mais c’était normal, ils étaient plus vieux. Ils étaient identiques. Harry n’avait pas pu trouver la moindre différence entre les deux jusque ans la forme du sexe. Ils avaient rapidement commencé à coucher ensemble, preuve qu’ils devaient déjà le faire avant. Comme ils se prenaient en mains tout seuls, Harry le fit de mettre en position du 69 et leur ordonna de se sucer jusqu’à ce qu’il leur ordonne le contraire. Ils avaient déjà jouis trois fois alors qu’il s’occupait de tester Lee Jordan.

Ce n’était pas un colosse, mais Harry aimait bien sa peau noire, plus sombre que celle de Dean. Ses cheveux tressés plaisaient plus à Harry que ne l’avaient fait la touffe de Dean et se dit qu’il allait les lui laisser. Voulant voir ce que ça ferait de voir du sperme sur cette peau noir, il lui avait ordonné de se branler. Mais il ne semblait pas prêt à jouir, il ne bandait même pas complètement. Contrarié, il avait demandé à Kenneth pourquoi il n’y arrivait pas, ce qu’il ignorait. Il avait dut ordonner à l’un des jumeaux de s’interrompre pour lui répondre. Fred, ou peut-être était-ce George ? (peu importe, il les marquerait plus tard pour les différencier) lui avait dit que Lee n’arrivait pas à jouir si on ne le faisait pas souffrir.

Satisfait de la réponse et ravi de cet état de fait, il avait donné un grand coup de pieds qui avait fauché les couilles du jeune noir qui s’était vraiment mis à bander. Ayant fait apparaitre une cravache, il avait commencé à frapper le torse de Lee qui avait commencé à accélérer le mouvement sur son sexe. Au moment où la cravache avait tellement mordu les chaires que celles-ci s’étaient déchirées faisant jaillir le sang, le sperme du jeune garçon jaillit de son sexe, constellant son torse de flaques blanches, la plupart teinté d’un peu de rouge.

 

C’est tout cela qu’Harry rapporta à Severus après avoir amené les autres dans ses appartements. Satisfait, le Mangemort avait baisé Harry. Le soulagement du garçon quand le sexe du maitre de potion le pénétra était immense. Il se sentait vide sans rien de vivant à l’intérieur. Les esclaves à genoux devant eux avaient reçu l’autorisation de sa branler. Assis dans son fauteuil préféré, le professeur faisait sauter son élève sur sa queue alors que les autres, agenouillés en cercle, s’activaient sur leur sexe.

0OoO0

Harry mit plus de temps que dans les autres cours pour ranger ses affaires. Il avait ordonné à Ron et aux autres de partir sans lui après le cours de DCFM. Il ne resta bientôt plus que lui dans la salle avec le professeur Quirell. Quand il fut sur que personne ne viendrait, il laissa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le professeur.

\- PPPPPuis-je ququququelque chchchose pppppour vous Mr PopopoPotter ?

\- Maitre, Souffla Harry.

Il se jeta aux genoux de Quirrel, la tête baissé. Il pleurait.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui vous prends Mr Potter ? Quirrel était tellement surprit qu’il en oublia de bégayer.

\- Oh Maitre, je suis tellement heureux de vous voir enfin. Lucius, Severus et les autres m’ont tellement parlé de vous mais la réalité est tellement mieux.

\- Laisse-moi lui parler, dit une voix chuintante qui semblait venir de Quirrell lui-même.

Quirell protesta bien un peu mais obéit. Il enleva son turban et se retourna.

\- Oh Maitre ! Comment est-ce arrivé dit Harry en voyant le visage plaqué sur le crane de l’homme.

\- C’est toi mon enfant. Lorsque mon sort s’est retourné contre moi et a détruit mon corps, me réduisant à l’état de parasite.

\- Je suis un tel misérable, Maitre ! Je vous prie de disposer de moi et de mon corps comme il vous plaira pour expier mon pécher.

Toujours à genoux, Harry s’approche da Quirrell et, tournant autour de lui pour se retrouver face à lui, il s’attaqua à son pantalon. Sortant le sexe de sa gangue de tissu il l’engloutie immédiatement, faisant à la fois gémir Quirrel et son Maitre.

Mais Voldemort, prenant le contrôle de Quirrell, repoussa Harry.

\- Suffit, enfant, je ne veux pas tirer de plaisir de ce corps abject.

\- Je ferais tout ce que vous pourrez désirer Maitre, mon corps et mon âme sont à votre service.

\- D’abord, dis-moi enfant comment es-tu entré à mon service ?

Eperdu d’admiration, Harry lui raconta comment Severus l’avait sorti de la Lumière aveuglante et toxique pour lui présenter les magnifiques Ténèbres  à gagner d’être au service de son Maitre et comment il l’avait entrainé pour servir le maitre par tous les moyens. Voldemort écoutait attentivement, jubilant de savoir qu’avec Potter dans son camp, sa victoire était proche.

\- As-tu dit à Severus qui j’étais ?

\- Non Maitre. Vous servir est ma priorité, même si vous ne me donnez pas d’ordre. Je me disais que si vous aviez voulu en parler avec Severus, vous l’auriez fait vous-même. Je n’avais pas à le faire à votre place.

\- Quel parfait petit esclave. Mes Mangemorts ont bien travaillés. Ils en seront récompensés. Maintenant enfant, retourne en cours et ce soir, nous irons voir Severus. Je ne me suis pas présenté à lui parce que je doutais de sa fidélité mais plus maintenant.

Harry partit en baisant la main de son maitre et retourna en cours. Le soir, il sortit de son dortoir où l’attendait déjà le maitre pour qu’ils aillent voir Severus. Ils parlèrent de la Pierre Philosophale et Voldemort donne pour mission à Harry de trouver comment passer devant le chien à trois têtes.

Comme il appartenait à Hagrid, Harry ne doutait pas que l’homme savait comment faire mais comment l’approcher. La solution arriva dès le lendemain lorsque Hagrid l’avait invité chez lui pour prendre le thé après les cours du Vendredi.

Il avait rapporté la nouvelle à son Maitre qui promit de le récompenser comme il se doit s’il lui rapportait la pierre et qu’il retrouvait son corps.

Harry attendait impatiemment le Vendredi. Mais on était à peine Mardi soir, il avait le temps. Ce temps fut très bien employé car dès le Mercredi, il eut deux cours en communs, l’un avec les Serdaigles et l’autre avec les Poufsouffles. Cela lui permit de faire connaissance avec certains des élèves ce qui lui permettrait de mettre un pied dans chacune de ces deux maisons.

Le Mercredi matin, en cours de Sortilège, il s’était mis en binôme avec Terry Boot laissant Ron se débattre avec une insipide née de Moldus qui croyait tout savoir et dont il ne se rappelait jamais le nom. Il ne pouvait donner un bonbon empoisonné à Terry ici. Il se méfiait de Flitwick. Il se dit qu’il le verrait toujours plus tard. C’est ce qui arriva dès le lendemain où il le croisa dans un couloir entre deux cours où il avait eu le temps de lui parler deux secondes avant de lui proposer un bonbon. Satisfait du résultat, il lui en donna quelques-uns à distribuer aux gens de sa maison et se sauva. Dès le lendemain, tous les homme de Serdaigles étaient au service du Lord.

Pour le cas de Pouffsouffle, il avait rencontré Ernie McMillan et Justin Fintch-Fletchley en Botanique. Sachant pertinemment que le professeur ne s’intéressait qu’à ce qui appartenait au règne végétal, il put leur donner des bonbons discrètement. A la sortie du cours, Harry avait entendu les deux garçons proposer des bonbons aux autres garçons de leur promotion.

On était enfin Vendredi et la totalité des élèves masculins de l’école étaient soumis à Voldemort et aux Mangemorts. Harry avait rapporté la nouvelle aux Serpentards qui savaient à présent que quel que soit l’âge ou la maison du garçon qu’ils aborderaient, celui-ci lui obéirait en tout.

0oOo0

Harry, accompagné de Ron, se dirigea vers la cabane d’Hagrid. Le géant les accueillis avec le sourire et leur offrit du thé. C’est en le buvant qu’Harry lui proposa un bonbon. Hagrid, comme toutes les personnes à qui il en avait donné, l’accepta sans se méfier et se retrouva piégé. Une fois qu’il fut totalement sous son emprise, Harry exigea de savoir comment passer le chien. La réponse le surprit. Comment imaginer qu’une simple et bête musique pourrait leur permettre de passer. Il fallait qu’il le rapporte à son maitre…mais il avait le temps. Ils ne pourraient pas y aller avant la nuit donc il pouvait bien s’amuser un peu.

Il ordonna à Hagrid de se déshabiller. Le résultat était impressionnant. Son corps était couvert d’une pilosité d’un noir profond qui dissimulait à peine son ventre proéminant et ses seins développés. Il avait un cul énorme, tout autant que ses bras et ses jambes qui eux l’étaient à cause des muscles. Entre ses jambes, son sexe au repos était déjà large bien que peu long. Le plus impressionnant, c’était ses couilles. Grosses comme des grenades, elles pendaient plus bas encore que sa queue.

Harry s’avança et les soupesa avec délice. Il les porta a sa bouche et se mit à les lécher, à sucer la peau des testicules. Il ne pouvait pas les mettre dans sa bouche tant elles étaient grosses mais il mordait généreusement les poils qu’il arrachait. Contre sa joue, il sentit le sexe d’Hagrid se déployer et durcir. Finalement, il releva la tête pour regarder la bite d’Hagrid qui était exactement ce qu’il avait imaginé.

Il prend le sexe entre ses mains qui ne peuvent faire le tour et commence à le branler tout en essayant d’avaler le gland. Mais Harry voulait autre chose. Il voulait que cette bite fantastique lui perfore le cul. Peu importe s’il était étiré à mort, peu importe s’il saignait, il voulait l’avoir. Prenant sa baguette qu’il place au-dessus du gland du géant, il jette le sort de lubrification. Le liquide transparent se mit à couler le long de la bite. Harry n’arrêta le sort que lorsque la colonne de chaire fut entièrement recouverte d’une épaisse couche luisante. Entre temps, le liquide avait coulé sur les couilles et aussi sur le sol, créant une flaque glissante aux pieds d’Harry et Hagrid.

Harry se retourna alors dos à Hagrid et lui ordonna de le prendre dans ses bras pour le poser sur sa bite. Comme un somnambule, Hagrid prit Harry par-dessous les bras et le leva en l’air contre son torse. Harry s’accrocha au cou d’Hagrid alors que celui-ci levait les jambes du garçon pour le baisser contre sa bite.

Harry sentit le gland buter contre son anus et, sous la pression d’Hagrid, commença à pénétrer ses chaires. Harry souffrait et jouissait de cette souffrance. Malgré son élasticité renforcé, il sentit sa paroi anale se déchirer et du sang couler le long de la bite d’Hagrid mais il ne lui demande pas d’arrêter. Il continua à glisser le long de la bite géante jusqu’à être arrivé aux deux-tiers. Hagrid ne pouvait aller plus loin. Harry attendit, préférant attendre que son cul s’habitue pour demander au géant de bouger. Son regard tomba sur Ron, le regard bovin, la queue bandé assis au même endroit depuis tout à l’heure.

  * Déshabille-toi ! lui ordonna-t-il se demandant encore ce qu’il allait lui faire faire.



Il penser lui faire lécher et doigter l’anus du demi-géant ais en regardant dans le coin de la cabane, il eut une meilleur idée.

  * Appelle ton chien Hagrid ! et toi, dit-il en s’adressant à Ron, tu vas t’occuper de lui.



Nu, Ron s’avança vers le chien qui s’était levé à la voix de son maitre. Il se mit à genoux et passa sa tête sous le corps du chien. Il caressa la protubérance entre les pattes antérieurs de l’animal jusqu’à ce qu’un bout de chaire rose se mit à sortir. Dès qu’il fut assez sortit, il avança son visage et prit la bite du chien dans sa bouche.

Pendant ce temps à, Harry avait demandé à Hagrid de commencer à le bouger. Le demi-géant soulevait le jeune Harry, faisant glisser son énorme queue hors de son corps avec un bruit de succion et le faisait retomber. Les yeux braqués sur Ron qui suçait le chien, Harry jouissait de sentir cette queue épaisse qui lui déchirait les entrailles et faisait couler des filets de sang le long de la queue d’Hagrid jusqu’à ses couilles pour goûter au sol. Suivant les ordres d’Harry, Hagrid se mit à accélérer. Il changea plusieurs fois de positions. Couchant Harry sur le sol, il baisa son cul relevé, il le posa ensuite sur sa table, prenant ses jambes de chaque côtés de son visage et, couché sur le dos, le laissa diriger la manœuvre.

Pendant ce temps, Ron avait lui aussi changé de position. Sans lubrification, il avait laissé le chien le pénétrer. Crockdur, en découvrant l’anus rosé du garçon avec donné quelques coups de langues avant de chevauché cette chienne un peu étrange et s’enfoncer en elle. Ron gémissait non seulement de la queue canine qui était fiché dans ses entrailles à cause de la boule qui en était à la base, mais aussi à cause des griffures qu’il laissait sur sa peau tendre.

La cabane résonnait de gémissement des deux pré-adolescents au seuil de la jouissance. Celle-ci se déclara bientôt. Sans se toucher, Harry déchargea une grande quantité de sperme qui tomba sur le dos de Ron qui se trouvaient juste devant, dans une transe pot orgasmique, la jouissance du chien l’ayant anéanti. La contraction de l’anus d’Harry déclencha la jouissance d’Hagrid. Harry sentit le flot de sperme chaud fouetter ses entrailles, son organisme modifié ayant du mal à tout ingérer. Harry se prit à rêver de ce qui se passerait s’il donnait à Hagrid la potion de Severus qui augmentait la production de foutre. Peut-être que son ventre gonflerait comme un ballon, peut-être que le sperme remontera jusqu’à da bouche, qui sait ?

N’ayant pas envie de sentir la queue d’Hagrid sortir de son cul, il lui demanda de le rapprocher de Ron. L’anus de Ron semblait éclaté. Large, boursoufflé, dégoulinant de sperme de chien, il sembla magnifique aux yeux d’Harry qui entreprit de le nettoyer avec la langue, se demandant ce qu’il pourrait utiliser pour éclater et élargir cet anus encore plus. Il avait déjà en tête plusieurs idées.

0OoO0

Trouver la pierre fut ensuite facile pour Voldemort, Severus et Harry. Un peu de musique et le chien immense s’endormis, affalé sur le sol. En passant à côté de lui, le regard d’Harry fut attiré par son entre patte et par la queue énorme que devait avoir l’animal. Il faillit se mettre à délirer sur la quantité de foutre que pouvait décharger l’animal quand il fut rappelé à l’ordre par son maitre. Honteux, il le rejoignit et descendit avec lui dans le souterrain. Ils brulèrent rapidement le filet du diable, rendirent les clés impuissantes en déchirant leurs ailes, firent exploser le troll et détruisirent les pièces d’échecs. Ils n’eurent pas besoin de déchiffrer l’énigme de Severus car celui-ci avait amené une bouteille pleine de la potion qui permettait de passer à travers les flammes noires. Ils se trouvèrent enfin dans la salle de la pierre. Celle-ci était simplement posée sur un piédestal qui se révéla sans le moindre piège. Surement que Dumbledore avait en tête une protection qu’il n’avait pas encore mis en place.

Enfin ! La pierre était à eux.

0OoO0

Halloween. C’était la nuit qui avait été choisi pour la renaissance du Maitre. Des Mangemorts, seul Severus était présent dans la salle souterraine de la Chambre des Secrets, lieu que Lord Voldemort avait choisi pour son retour. Au milieu de la foule des élèves de tous âge et de toute maison, il y avait un chaudron fumant. Severus, d’un geste solennel, leva au-dessus de sa tête le fragment de pierre philosophale qui allait être utilisé et le jeta dans le chaudron. Le contenu se mit à briller d’une lueur rouge et le sol semblait trembler.

Quirrel se mit à se tortiller et quelque chose sortit de lui. La fumée qu’était l’esprit de Lord Voldemort s’éleva dans les aires, laissant son précédent vaisseau dont personne ne se préoccupa de la mort, et entra dans le chaudron.

Aussitôt, la lumière devint éblouissante et des étincelles se mirent à jaillir. Dans le jet de lumière, une forme commença à apparaitre. Lorsqu’enfin la lumière se dissipa, Harry put voir son Maitre.

Comme il était beau. Son corps était parfait, très grand, très musclé, les épaules larges, les hanches étroites. Sa peau était sombre, unie et satiné, sans la moindre pilosité. Son visage était viril, ses yeux rouge semblaient scintiller, il avait de courts cheveux châtains. Mais ce qui captiva le plus Harry, ce fut l’énorme engin du Lord. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce sexe qui, malgré son état de repos, atteignant plus de la moitié de ses cuisses et était épais comme ses deux poignets réunis.

  * Mes fidèles serviteurs ! et vous esclaves ! déclara alors Voldemort en s’adressant à l’assemblé. Je suis de retour !



Une grande clameur parcouru la salle et les spectateurs, Serpentards non esclaves comprit se mirent tous à genoux pour le vénérer. Excité par cette clameur et cette dévotion la queue de Voldemort se mit à se déployer et bientôt elle fut totalement bandée et dure comme l’acier.

  * Et maintenant en guise de récompense pour vos loyaux services, vous aurez l’honneur d’assister à mes ébats avec l’un de mes esclaves, le premier d’entre vous.



Il s’approcha d’Harry qui était toujours à genoux et le releva en le tenant par les cheveux et enfonça sa bite au plus profond de la gorge de l’enfant. Celui-ci se mit à étouffer mais il s’en fichait, il avait tellement désiré ce moment. Les larmes se mirent à lui monter aux yeux (et pas seulement parce qu’il étouffait) et il se jouit dessus. Le Lord baisait la gueule de son esclave devant tous les autres qui avaient glissés leurs mains sous leurs robes pour branler leurs bites lancinantes d’excitation. Même Severus se caressait le paquet frénétiquement. Quand le maître de Potion n’en pu plus, il ouvrit son pantalon et prit le premier élève qui se trouvait à côté de lui, il s’avéra que c’était Ron, pour lui arracher tous ses vêtements et enfoncer sa queue dans le trou non lubrifié mais déjà bien utilisé.

Pendant ce temps-là, Voldemort était proche de la délivrance. Il grogna et enfonça la tête d’Harry sur sa queue jusqu’à ce que son petit visage soit coincé contre son pubis. Il se vida à long traits et pendant presque une minute dans l’estomac de l’enfant qui se remplit de foutre gluant. Harry tomba en arrière et se mit à caresser son ventre gonflé avec un petit sourire. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’en avait pas fini avec lui. Il le déshabilla d’un coup de baguette et le retourna il cracha sur son trou et enfonça sa queue.

Harry miaula à l’intromission tant attendu et se laissa faire face aux coups de boutoirs qui enfonçaient cette queue gigantesque dans ses tripes. Il couinait tout en laissant échapper des flots de baves et de foutre mêlé. Voldemort tenait ses hanches avec force et claquait ses hanches contre les petites fesses tendres d’Harry à chaque coup.

  * Tu m’appartiens ! dis que tu m’appartiens !
  * Je suis à vous maitre ! couinait Harry. Je suis votre pute, usez-moi, abusez-moi comme vous le désirez ! Maître.



Ces paroles excitèrent encore plus Voldemort qui se mit à claquer sa bite dans le rectum d’Harry encore plus fort.

De son côté, Severus avait lancé un sortilège d’engorgement sur sa queue pour éclater l’anus du jeune Weasley. Il était debout et tenait Ron contre son torse. Les mains sous ses genoux, il écartait ses cuisses et le faisait monter et descendre sur sa bite devenue monstrueuse. Dans cette position, tout le monde pouvait la voire entrer et sortir de l’anus dilaté de Ron qui gémissait en bavant abondamment.

Le reste de l’assemblée avait elle aussi sombré dans une frénésie sexuelle sans précédent. En bon Malefoy, Draco était entouré et comblé tout en gardant le contrôle. Devant lui, Théo suçait sa queue alors que dans son dos, Blaise fourrait la sienne dans son cul blanc. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient enfouis leurs queues dans l’anus de Thowler qui couinait comme une chienne malgré son physique. Neville était comblé, il avait deux queues dans le cul et une dans la bouche et ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol. Dean et Seamus étaient au sol, dans une chaine où ils étaient en même temps énculés et où ils enculaient alors que d’autres élèves leur faisaient sucer leurs queues.

Voldemort jouit à nouveau, cette fois dans le cul d’Harry. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il sentit les flots de foutre noyer son intérieur déjà plein. Il y e avait tellement que son organisme modifié peinait à absorber tout ce sperme.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’avait pas fini. Ça faisait 10 ans qu’il avait tiré son coup, ce n’est pas maintenant qu’il allait d’arrêter.

Il fit apparaitre un bouchon qu’il fourra dans le cul d’Harry après en avoir retiré sa queue pour garder sa crème à l’intérieur. Il reprit alors la tête d’Harry et la fourra à nouveau sur sa bite. Par six fois encore Voldemort jouit et à chaque fois il mettait un bouchon dans l’orifice inutilisé pour qu’Harry ne perde pas un goutte.

Harry était hagard, son organisme avait totalement été dépassé depuis longtemps et son ventre était totalement distendu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le baisait encore une fois alors qu’il était sur le dos. Il ne le voyait pas bien à cause de son énorme ventre. Soudain la pression augmenta encore dans ses entrailles, signe que son maître avait jouit.

Voldemort se retira rapidement et laissa ses litres de spermes gicler sur le corps d’Harry.

L’enfant était extatique. Etalé sur le sol, le ventre distendu, des litres et des litres de foutre s’échappant de son anus martyrisé et le corps recouvert par une épaisse couche visqueuse.

Il se prit à remercier Lucius et aussi son maître pour lui avoir offert ce destin.

Il étais heureux.

 

FIN

 

Et voilà le chapitre final de cette fic. Je pourrais peut-être écrire des petites histoires en reprenant cet univers si vous voulez et que vous me donnez des idées aussi…

 


End file.
